Kimi no Kioku
by EpyonZero23
Summary: Heero Yuy only wanted to order some ramen from a delivery store. By a strange twist of fate, his call was answered by the goddess help line. Belldandy was supposed to receive a call from a normal, deserving boy but instead got connected to a phone call 1,000 years from her current time. What happens when a contract between them is formed and eventually gets sealed?
1. Prologue - Fragments of You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Oh! My Goddess or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

To the reader, this story is a wishful project on melding the Gundam Wing universe with characters from Oh! My Goddess. An open mind and unrestricted imagination would be essential to appreciate the story's concept. Don't get me wrong, I believe Keiichi Morisato and Belldandy is a perfect canon pair, I was inspired to construct this tale from the desire to pair two favorite characters from two distinct franchises. Of course, similar with my other stories, a question drove me to make this attempt.

_What would happen if Belldandy was to grant Heero Yuy one wish?_

* * *

**Kimi No Kioku**

**Prologue – Fragments of you**

"Heero..."

Her voice drifted through the air, calling out to him, a soft whisper barely audible yet its echoes leave a magnitude of ripples that incessantly raptures his innermost thoughts. He closed his eyes, in an attempt to mesmerize that delicate yet distinctive feeling stimulated by her voice. The emotion unearthed was resounding as it was powerful and vibrating repeatedly into the deepest chasm of his soul.

"Heero..."

He held his breath upon hearing her call out his name once again. It carried a mass of different emotions, her most treasured feelings, as she seemed happy yet lonely, glad but sad, serene though desperate. Who was the owner of this voice? She appears to be carrying an equal amount of joy and frustration. There was longing and grief, there was desire and comfort that he found himself lost amidst the clusters of these divergent sentiments.

"Heero..."

He continued to scramble through the darkness, fruitlessly searching for the source. His chest felt heavy, like all that remains of his heart were held hostage in an iron grip. It was also compounded by a sinister intuition akin to the sensation of a stake being driven and left lodged at the middle of his chest. He gasped with difficulty as if the air around him was being diluted into nothingness.

"Heero..."

The sound of a switch being flicked open caught his attention. Soon enough, a small part of the area was illuminated by a weak, pale light. At the midst of it, he found another individual. Instinctively, he trained his cobalt blue orbs at the other person despite the poor lighting. Base from his assessment, the posture and figure of the individual was certainly female... a woman.

"Who... who are you?" He hesitantly inquired after approaching the lady.

The woman seemed to have heard him as she slowly turned to face him.

"Heero..."

She gently spoke... allowing him to realize that it was her... the very same person he was looking for.

She was the one repeatedly calling out his name.

As soon as his eyes landed on her face... everything went black.

* * *

"More units, incoming!" Duo hollered over the radio.

The sound of gunfire filled the air as artillery shells exploded everywhere. The earth was scorched black beyond recognition as smoke continually rose from the obliterated husks strewn across the battlefield. The stench of death and burnt alloy served as a gruesome reminder to all the blood being spilled that painted the skies red without mercy. Wails of the injured, screams of the dying and howls of the surviving are like songs of tribute to the grim reaper who has wantonly harvested a bountiful of souls.

Five mobile suits were all that remains amidst the carnage, five young men continuing their defiant stand, five undaunted wills stubbornly fighting for a belief they held true despite a losing cause. Exhaustion, frustration and desperation were nothing but grievous wounds they have learned to live with. A life of endless battles, a principle forged in the flames of war and a destiny bounded closely to despair.

The fate of mankind hangs on a single thread of hope.

"Trowa! Cover my left flank!" Quatre ordered.

"Roger that." The auburn haired pilot replied while swiftly bearing the massive beam cannon of his mobile suit at the approaching targets.

The moment he confirmed a lock on the enemy, Trowa wasted no time in unleashing the Vayeate 's ultra beam cannon's impressive power. The blue and black painted mobile suit slightly reeled back from the torrential force brought out by the golden yellow lance of pure destructive energy. It obliterated six enemy units, turning them into balls of fire the moment his shot went through them.

"Wufei! Take care of Duo's right border!" The blonde haired pilot then commanded.

"Winner!" Wufei Chang growled as he took careful aim of the swiftly closing enemy.

He firmly gripped the throttle stick to steady his aim at the horde of units moving towards him. The mobile suit's main gun, slowly but continued the buildup of disparaging power before its barrel divided into two equal halves with strands of amethyst energy taking form in the space located at the center of his cannon.

His fiery sable orbs sparkled momentarily the second his targeting sensor turned red. Wufei stole a quick glance on his gun's main power before setting loose a mauve colored ray of death and destruction. A pillar of purplish energy surged forth from the tip of his gun incinerating no less than eight targets that got caught in its path.

"Duo, let's thin out the flanks of the center before Heero makes his move!" Quatre instructed to which the lavender eyed Gundam pilot immediately responded.

"Copy that, Quatre... we're all that's left but they'd be foolish enough to count us out when we're still standing here and fighting!"

Duo Maxwell placed the Wing Gundam Spectre's buster rifle on its left hand before drawing out a beam saber concealed from one of its epaulets. Meanwhile, Quatre Raberba Winner holstered the beam uzi of his Mercurius Mk. III in favor of unsheathing its beam scimitar. The two units swiftly made a pincer assault at the enemy's flanks that had been weakened thru the earlier salvos brought on by Trowa and Wufei. The self-proclaimed god of death quickly slew a path of ruin as enemy targets fell in scores from his frenzied melee. The blonde haired Gundam Pilot on the other hand did not hesitate in unleashing his own sense of judgment as an enemy platoon was swiftly decimated by his mobile suit's beam scimitar.

The Tallgeese III and Vayeate Mk. III never abated in releasing torrent upon torrent of highly devastating concentrated beams. This resulted for their enemy being forced and sifted toward the middle where the Wing Gundam Specter and Mercurius Mk. III are doing tremendous display of combined assault. However, despite such a highly coordinated attack, it was still not enough. For every enemy they destroyed, not only one, or two... but four seemingly took its place. The battle was becoming a fight for attrition... challenging them to the fullest extent of their limits.

Quatre decided he had rested enough... it was time to call their trump card.

"Heero, they're making a serious press after we've forced all of them at the center. It's time."

It was his queue... to re-enter the battlefield once again.

"Mission... acknowledged." He only replied as his mobile suit began making a free fall from the atmosphere.

Soon, a plethora of tactical data rushed into his awareness as battlefield information and options for strategic approach were forcefully fed by his unit's vaunted operating system into his mind. The stream of data was highly taxing and severely dangerous to the untested. However, the brown haired young man was far from being considered as such because he has adeptly mastered the system. It was now but a tool he expertly wields at his disposal to vanquish the enemy before him.

His unit was only but a few dozen meters above the ground when he suddenly halted his descent before pushing both throttles to the maximum. Only a trail of blinding azure was left on his wake as he made an insane rush to the very heart of the enemy's advance. Scores upon scores of the enemy fell due to his berserker rampage. Utilizing the supercharged heat rod concealed beneath the buckler located on his mobile suit's left arm, countless units were viciously lacerated from the slithering whip-like weapon. However, most of his opponents were slaughtered from his ravaging assault with the massive beam sword brandished by his unit's right hand.

His mobile suit... was the incarnate of war and death combined. The unit was painted in crimson which made it highly distinguished and easily recognizable across every battlefield it fought. It was reminiscent to a demon, dripping with blood and reeking with fury as it carved a trail of chaos and carnage on its path. Its eyes were smouldering with rage as Heero slaughtered all that were foolish enough to face him.

The Epyon was a highly formidable war machine… but only to the pilot who could tame its otherworldly capabilities. It manifested the essence of fighting and thinking of nothing else. Ironically though, the Epyon was currently fighting for a cause... one that holds the fate of the entire human race at stake.

He swung the massive beam sword in a wide sweeping slash, obliterating four enemy units in the process. The defeated adversaries exploded all around him, he thought there will be a break at least from the ongoing pandemonium as the enemy seemed to have relented from further assault.

It was only momentarily, before the EPYON System alerted him to a powerful energy signature leisurely making its way towards him. Soon it was revealed to him... a mighty juggernaut emanating an extremely dangerous aura while being followed by a host of its minions. He took the temporary cessation of hostilities to steal a quick glance on his port side monitor only to see in horror that the Tallgeese III and Wing Gundam Specter were sprawled face down on battlefield.

"Stand down... resistance is futile." The juggernaut's pilot softly but coldly commanded him.

'_Why... did... this... happen between you and me...?'_

"Any further retaliation will only result to the complete destruction of your remaining forces." She calmly and pitilessly warned him.

The Perfect Soldier barely flinched despite her caution… even while in the midst of overwhelming odds staring before him.

'_Why... am I left without any other choice?'_

"Move aside and let us do what we came here for." She gently spoke in what seems to be her final counsel for him to take heed and back down.

'_Why... do we have to be at the opposing sides of the battlefield?'_

"I can't let you pass... even if I have to die trying." Heero replied after noticing that the Vayeate and Mercurius are forming up behind him. There were only three of them left to put up any sort of resistance.

"Be reasonable. You are hopelessly outmatched." It was her only response from his last statement.

'_Why... do we have... to end... this... way...'_

He was left with no other option.

He had to do it.

He had to.

He must.

"I..."

His heart thumped violently upon uttering the first word.

"I... will..."

Again, his heart hammered repeatedly within his chest.

The brown haired young man exhaled deeply to steel his resolve for what he was about to say.

His cobalt blue irises were fixed on the main screen as the formidable adversary loomed ahead of him.

"I... will... kill... you... Belldandy!" Heero bitterly growled before raising his unit's buckler upfront and lunging desperately at the fearsome juggernaut with the Epyon's massive beam sword at hand.

* * *

"Mariestella?" Victoria called out while waving one hand to get her attention.

"Yes." She alertly responded, quickly wiping the table clean with the damp cloth on her right palm.

"Here's Mrs. Rockburn's croissant and coffee." Her boss, the owner of the cafe she's working at, kindly instructed.

Mariestella gently took hold of the tray handed by Victoria before making a swift scan of the coffee shop. She smiled after locating Mrs. Rockburn seated at one of the tables near the panel windows.

"Good morning, Heather." She sweetly greeted before gently setting down the croissant and coffee on the elderly woman's table.

"Oh... good morning as well, Mariestella!" The older woman kindly addressed in return.

"Here's your usual order. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked.

"I'm all good now, but before you go, Mariestella, you need to look at this!" The elder lady excitedly stated while showing her the lifestyle & society section of the day's newspaper.

"You seem to be in high spirits today, Heather." She noted before receiving the broadsheet.

"Oh... that young man you always talk with! I didn't know he's getting engaged!"

'_E-engaged...?'_ Her thoughts raced as she placed her focus on the words written in bold print.

"_Foreign Relations Minister Relena Peacecraft betrothed to her fiancé, Preventer Special Projects Director Heero Yuy."_

She felt her heart stagger from an inexplicable pain.

No different from being clenched in a deathly grip... constricting its very essence out from her.

"Who would have thought that Heero will marry the most powerful woman in the entire Earth Sphere? She's one fine young lady too, if I may say." Mrs. Rockburn stipulated.

"I... I... y-yes... I... I agree as well, Heather." She replied, in a desperate attempt to compose herself.

"Mariestella, my child, you seem... distressed?"

"N-no... I... I'm fine, Heather. It... It must be the weather... I... I think..."

The older woman concernedly looked into her eyes before gasping and covering her mouth in apparent disbelief.

"Oh... dear me... I've only teased you both... countless times... but only now do I realize that you really... like him. I'm sorry... Mariestella."

"T-there's nothing to apologize for, Heather. S-something m-must have gotten inside my eye…" She stuttered and lied despite the fact that no particle could possibly breach the confines of her dull, round spectacles.

"H-however, I must leave you for the meantime. I... I have to take my break." She excused.

"O-of course... again... my apologies, Mariestella."

"It's alright, Heather. There's... really nothing to worry about. Just ask Victoria or Lorna if you need anything else, alright?" She told the older woman before smiling once again and bowing subtly.

Mariestella turned her head at the shop owner and gestured through hand signal that she'll be taking her first coffee break to which Victoria nodded in understanding. The young woman felt that both of her eyes were already prickly and misty the moment she made a discreet yet hasty exit towards the backdoor.

'_He... He's getting married...'_ She mused while her heart ached painfully at the news that was unraveled.

'_Is... This my punishment...? But I've tried my hardest... to atone for my mistake... is this the price I must pay? This... is just... too much...'_

She covered her mouth with one palm to stifle her cry as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'_There... there was never really any hope for us...'_ Mariestella pondered while sobbing in silence.

She was all alone at the backdoor exit of the cafe which was situated along a small and rarely ventured alley. There she poured out all the frustrations and grief residing in her heart after learning that the sole reason of her current existence would soon be lost to her... forever.

The lovely woman slowly removed her big, round eyeglasses as tears streamed down from her powder blue eyes.

They were crystal and warm, spheres of glass that carried every sorrow and suffering of her soul.

A painful reminiscence to the tribulations he had to shoulder and the consequence she had to pay.

Carefully... her right hand slowly reached into the hidden pocket of her pants. Her fingers felt the smooth yet cold sensation of the object before retrieving it from the very nook it was concealed in.

She wiped the tears running down her cheeks using the back of her palm while gazing at the item affectionately.

It was only a quarter before 9 in the morning, with the sun perched peacefully above cotton-like wads of cumulus clouds. The sun's rays sifted and spilled out everywhere... striking the article's centerpiece causing it to sparkle and reflect a surreal radiance.

Mariestella tenderly held the object secure using her thumb and index finger while reading the inscription finely engraved on its underside.

The words were only few, but it enclosed how much she meant to him.

It also brought back all the memories of their wondrous time together.

Those were the happiest moments of her life.

"_My loving wife..."_

Mariestella softly uttered the first three words inscribed before stopping involuntarily as an excruciating pain appeared from nowhere and seemed to have asphyxiated her chest.

She failed badly to stifle her sobs, she could only wail in silence... for the young man that was her husband... for the love she always carried and nurtured in her heart.

* * *

"_A man riding a formidable war beast that resembled a demon valiantly stood between the blinded dissidents and the brink of destruction. The fate of mankind's judgment rests on the broken wings of a lost goddess and the love of a mortal who dared to defy her. The heavens cried a river of tears as the ground shook violently from the intensity of their clash. Hopelessness and frustration welled deep within the mortal's heart as he submitted himself to the storming wrath of the unseeing maiden."_

* * *

"Wait!" Heero frantically hollered... his hand reflexively reaching out at nothing but thin air.

He panted heavily... as his Prussian blue orbs slowly scanned his surroundings.

Once his vision properly adjusted, the brown haired boy heaved a long exhale upon realizing that he was just inside his bedroom. The brown haired boy surmised that it was already morning, if the amount of sunlight tipping out from the slits between his Venetian blinds was of any indication. Instinctively, his eyes darted at the table clock beside his night lamp, the time showed 8:00 am... by his standards it was already late in the morning.

Good thing though, today was a Saturday, just the beginning of his day off.

The Perfect Soldier took only a few minutes to compose himself. The moment he regained his bearings, Heero went directly to the bathroom and took a shower.

'_Who is she? My... dreams about her... are becoming more frequent...'_ He pondered.

The mysterious woman always haunted his evenings, always visited his dreams, and always left that strange feeling of emptiness in his heart the moment he wakes up. As the day passes on, his attention gets averted and his mind becomes focused on pressing matters brought by work... however, it was a different story each time he closes his eyes to sleep. He would hear her... calling out to him, repeatedly. He would search for her recklessly and tenaciously within a dark, seemingly borderless area. She would soon be unveiled... by a pale light, with her back always turned from him.

The moment he attempts to look at her face or even if she voluntarily makes herself known to him... the dream inexplicably ends. He was getting restless... the lady's identity was all but shrouded with ambiguity. Who was she? Why does she always appear before him? Why does she haunt his dreams?

Was she someone he took advantage of?

Yet he never committed into any relationship other than the one he's currently in.

True, the last three or four years of his life seemed hazy... like certain parts of it were missing. But he was certain that he never mistreated or gave false hope to anyone while moving from one woman to another. He was searching for something he doesn't know, he was looking for something he couldn't place a name on, and he was finding something... that could appease that growing void within his soul.

He felt like there was a hole at the center of his chest... on the place where his heart should be.

He was incomplete.

He knew that something was missing.

Yet he had no idea what it was.

From one lover to another... he never committed to any of the women who expressed their adoration for him. Till eventually he decided to stop his pointless searching and settle for the one lady who truly wanted him. Foreign Relations Minister Relena Peacecraft should have been the answer. She was exceptionally beautiful, possessing all the physical traits every man would desire for a woman. Her charm, grace, values and disposition were so astounding that no ordinary man could deem himself worthy of even a passing glance. All men envy him for having her as his. He owns the affections of the most charismatic, most benevolent and one of the loveliest women in the entire Earth Sphere. Yet in spite of that... Heero Yuy still felt peculiarly... restless.

The Gundam Pilot was still in deep thoughts when his subconscious somehow managed to alert him that he was already at the very doorstep of his destination. Heavenly Brew... his favorite, no actually, the only coffee shop he felt at home with, and bizarrely... a certain sense of affinity. The cafe was located a good fifteen minute walk from his modest townhouse. True, the espresso bar was quite popular thanks to the wide range of coffee beans and various brews available due to the expertise of its owner, Victoria Anaheim. But Heavenly Brews was distinguished and truly owes much of its success to the delectable treats exclusively available to its in-house bakery. The choices varied from the usual breakfast buns, croissants and baguettes to mouth-watering cupcakes, personalized donuts and even full-sized cakes.

Mariestella Valkyria, a kind, simple but lovely woman in her mid-to-late twenties is the baker and also works as a part-time waitress for Heavenly Brews on days it is shorthanded. The lady had calm, serene powder blue eyes behind her dull, round spectacles and always kept her long flowing light brown hair into a bun. Heero was never the type of person to approach someone he had no business with but the brown haired young man was strangely fascinated with her the first time she was introduced to him. He complimented the bread that was served to him during his second visit to the coffee shop and the owner, Victoria hastily pulled Mariestella from behind the counter and introduced her to him. Soon enough he found himself unexplainably drawn to her. She was a gentle and caring soul, similar to that of a doting older sister. She always spoke kindly and respectfully to anyone, she was very considerate that Heero realized he found a sense of peace and comfort each time they share their thoughts with each other. During his days off and every moment he had for himself, the Perfect Soldier could be found lounging at his favorite cafe and partaking in a topic or two with the soft spoken woman.

He construed that she was somehow his guardian angel. Her guidance and honest words had that power to soothe his troubled mind. Of course, he never mentioned anything about the baffling dreams he has with the benevolent lady baker. But he was definitely sure of one thing - his time with her had become some sort of therapy for him. Sometimes he thought that she was really heaven-sent to him... as someone who could remove his worries and wearies. Did he ever have any feelings for her... beyond that of friendship?

He wasn't entirely sure. He didn't know if he looked at her as a woman he wanted to be with... or a best friend he could only hope to have... or an older sister who he could look up to at all times. What he was certain with was the fact that seeing her... being with her removes any burdens lurking within his heart and mind. He didn't dare do anything at Mariestella that would cause her to avoid him. He respected her too much. Besides, Heero had been very keen to notice that despite the kind smile constantly present on her lips, there was sadness and loneliness carefully hidden behind her soft gaze.

There had been occasions he had caught her stealing glances at him when she thought he was deeply immersed while reading the newspaper or viewing the scenery across the street from his usual table. The moment his eyes moved to meet hers... she would either smile gently at him or discreetly avert her gaze from him. But that fraction of unguarded moment... was enough for him to see all the melancholy she seemed desperate enough to keep only to herself.

He never had the courage to ask her. He feared that in doing so... he might lose the one person keeping his sanity intact.

"Heero! You... you! I just read from the papers you're getting engaged to none other than Relena Peacecraft!" Victoria greeted as he entered her store.

'_So... they announced it... already...'_

"Yes... but I didn't know it would be publicized this early." He replied while his eyes darted across the counter in search of someone in particular.

"Oh... you know how publicists work especially when it comes to something as monumental as this!" The cafe owner remarked.

"I'm not a popular person myself... I actually... hate any form of publicity. But if this could help with Relena's plans to run for Supreme Minister, then I guess, I have to lend her my support."

"She's a runaway winner for sure! It's guaranteed that she'll win by a landslide, considering all of her reforms and projects were successfully implemented!" Victoria gushed while smiling at him.

He nodded subtly in acknowledgment to her statement before inquiring for the person he was looking for.

"Victoria... did Mariestella... come in today?"

"Mariestella... she just took her break, you could find her by the alley at the other side of the backdoor. Anything I could get for you?" She asked after directing him to the shop's auxiliary entrance.

"I'll have brewed coffee... black and a slice of tuna pie." Heero answered before moving towards the back exit.

Victoria had given him much leeway inside her coffee shop. He wasn't entirely sure why the owner was exceptionally comfortable with him but the Perfect Soldier could only attribute it to their familiarity with him. The brown haired young man may not be considered a daily patron of the store, yet he was definitely counted as a VIP due to his close ties with Victoria and her younger sister, Lorna and especially with Mariestella of course.

'_Why... am I... so anxious to see her today...? Was it because... the heck… why am I now worried of what she'll think after seeing my engagement with Relena?'_

His heart suddenly skipped a couple of beats as the next thoughts entered his mind.

'_Why... am I... so concerned with what she'll feel? There's nothing going on between us for goodness sake... I'm overemphasizing things..."_

He slowly opened the backdoor and exited the shop only to come face to face with an empty alley.

'_She's... not here...'_

The Perfect Soldier turned his head to check both ends of the alley only to confirm that indeed... he was all alone. Aimlessly, he decided to take a few steps from the porch down to the pathway in hopes of somehow... finding Mariestella.

But she was simply not there anymore.

He walked back and forth along the small alley till his shoe stepped at something hard on the concrete passageway.

Curiously, Heero picked up the object only to realize that it was a ring the moment his eyes landed on its circular outline.

"A ring... this... looks similar... no, this definitely belongs to her... it's the one she's tinkering with when she thinks no one's looking at her." The cobalt blue eyed young man contemplated while remembering the times he discreetly noticed Mariestella feeling and pulling out something from the secondary pocket of her pants.

The ring was simple yet the rows of stones embedded within it exuded a blissful sparkle each time they were struck by sunlight.

"This is not an engagement ring... this is a wedding ring." Heero softly spoke as he continued to examine the jewelry.

'_Was she… wedded before… or is she still married?'_

He felt the fine etches marked on the ring's underbelly touch his fingertips.

"My loving wife..." The brown haired young man unconsciously uttered after reading the engraving.

His cobalt blue irises widened in visible shock after reading the last pair of words elegantly inscribed around the ring's inner loop.

"Your Heero..." He carefully read while his heart hammered repeatedly inside his chest.

'_Who are you really... Mariestella?'_

His eyes... unsuspectingly wandered back to the ring's inscription, taking a keen interest on the two words he had yet to mention. Heero wasn't sure if someone... or something prodded him, yet his lips parted and spoke the two words reflexively, unknowingly.

He didn't know why... but the moment the words left him, he felt a piercing pain stab through his chest… like his heart had been broken into a million pieces.

"My... Belldandy."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

When the mood hits and inspiration strikes... you have to make the most of it. This drove me to begin writing what could be a very compelling series featuring Heero Yuy and Belldandy. However, I'd like to get a feel of the audience first before I move forward with any long term plans for the story. I'm planning a 6k-8k word average on each update, of course, I would never commit to the frequency of release since I'm also employed in a full-time job.

The story would contain action, adventure, romance, drama, humor and suspense. The tone would shift from light & easy to dark & heavy as the tale progresses. It's my intention to have this fanfic be labelled as something quite serious. Please note that I have no aspirations to be a novelist, it's beyond me, I'm fully aware of my limitations but I always imagined myself as some sort of storyteller... a narrator if you will, content to reading something in front of a small crowd.

This is but the Prologue. It is deliberately disjointed... how this comes to this and that ended up to that is something that will be unraveled as each chapter is released. Please tell me what you think, kindly review. Thanks!

* * *

_**A.C. 199, four years ago...**_

"_I will never kill anyone ever again... I... I don't have to anymore..."_

'_Those words... I spoke them impulsively... Like I was given supreme power to guarantee my future and believe that killing people is something unnecessary after Mariemaia's rebellion.'_ Heero grimly thought while staring at the lifeless bodies of three terrorists he had mercilessly gunned down a few minutes ago.

'_But it was just a farce... because every man has an inherent free will... all of us are diverse. The majority may share the same beliefs but that doesn't speak for everyone... especially those who crave for power.'_ He opined before gripping his assault rifle tightly as Duo kicked the door in front of them open.

A rain of bullets greeted them the moment the door plank landed at the opposite side of the room. Wufei tapped Duo's shoulder, signaling them that he'll be throwing a flash bang at the gunmen on the other side. Heero nodded in response before the fiery former pilot of Gundam Altron neatly shoved a flash grenade.

The moment he heard the cries of their enemies after being temporarily blinded, Heero quickly rushed inside the room followed closely by Duo and Wufei. He cleanly pressed the trigger after aiming at his targets with seemingly inhuman precision. The REC79B rifle was set to semi-automatic, his controlled fire easily cut down four terrorists with the first two getting nailed by a pair of well-placed headshots. The third was struck dead by two bullets, one at the neck the other a few inches above the chest armour. The fourth met a gruesome end with three bullets penetrating his bare chest.

Wufei displayed less restraint as he riddled two assailants with multiple slugs from his full automatic ARX-167CP. Duo on the other hand, eliminated the remaining trio of assaulters through sporadic burst fire with his G36N assault rifle. Soon as the smoke of battle cleared, only three of them were left standing. The terrorist cell has been completely destroyed.

"This is Special Agent Tundra, all targets have been eliminated. Mission complete, we're good to proceed with the clean-up operations." Heero reported after getting the all clear signal from Wufei.

"Copy that, mission leader, we're sending in the inspection unit." Their operations controller replied before he cut off the transmission.

"That's it for today folks! Time for some well-deserved R&R!" Duo excitedly stated, while looking expectantly at him and Wufei.

"I'd have to pass up. I hate to be seen in places with the likes of you, Maxwell." Wufei callously answered before nodding subtly at him and going for the room's exit.

"Aww… that's so cruel, Wu-man, to think I was looking forward to spending some quality time with yah!" The braided haired former pilot of Gundam Deathscythe retorted.

"No thanks, Maxwell, I'm in no mood for your crazy antics." The fiery Gundam Pilot from L5 declined as he left the area.

"How 'bout you Heero? We could hit the joint and meet some girls… then go places…" Duo trailed while looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Duo... I'm tired and would rather stay home. I'll probably just order something thru phone delivery." He wearily replied.

"Looks like I'll be going solo once again… really… there's no fun when you're working with guys like knucklehead Wufei and gloomy ol' Heero." The Perfect Soldier heard Duo sulkily noted while he stepped out of the room.

'_Perhaps… a bowl of hot ramen with gyoza on the side.' _Heero thought as he ignored his fellow Gundam Pilot's ranting.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Let me know what you think. – EZ23


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting You

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Oh! My Goddess or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

* * *

**Kimi no Kioku**

_Time and again, I've always asked myself… what drew us to one another?_

_Whenever I think of you… of us…whenever I remember our story._

_Everything seemed to have happened… just yesterday._

_A tale of no ordinary love… yes… that's the story of us._

_It is… our story of love._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meeting You**

_It was… a cold and rainy evening… that night I came into your life._

"… So don't forget to bring your umbrellas and raincoats because this thunderstorm along with the heavy rains is expected to last till tomorrow evening." The weather forecaster announced before he flipped off the TV with the remote control.

Heero sighed deeply as he ran the hand towel over his head to dry off his locks of chocolate brown hair. The Perfect Soldier had barely made it inside his apartment when the rain poured down heavily amidst the angry streaks of lightning and roars of thunder. They had just finished another Preventer operation earlier and despite Duo's repeated pleas of them going out for some R&R, he decided to just go home and hit the sack after eating his dinner.

However, he opted to take a shower first after getting wet from the downpour. Clad with nothing else but his bath towel, Heero picked up his cordless phone while running across the numerous delivery fliers neatly stack on his small bar counter. He leafed through the handouts, searching for the one named, _"Hanzo's Tokyo Ramen House"_ after craving for a hot bowl of ramen and gyoza when their mission got completed.

'_Ok… what would it be…?'_ Heero thought while debating if he'll go for a Tonkotsu or a Beef Tataki ramen.

The brown haired young man sighed once again before he moved towards the ref and got himself a cold one. Instinctively, he checked out the skies from his windows and noted that with the way the clouds and flashes of lightning blotted the atmosphere… it was unlikely that the heavy shower will relent anytime soon.

'_Weather forecasts…'_

He took a couple of gulps from his beer before making his way back to the small counter and finalizing his choice. He decided to go for the Beef Tataki ramen tonight and a large serving of gyoza.

The Perfect Soldier was dialing the number written on the flier when a blinding flash of lightning streaked across the skies. It was closely followed by a deafening rumble.

Distracted, Heero took a moment's notice to glance at the dark angry skies from his apartment's windows before pressing the last digit of Hanzo's home delivery.

He was supposed to press "5" on the keypad but instead dialed "8", was it reflex action or involuntary muscle movement? The former pilot of Wing Gundam Zero should have been disconnected automatically after attempting to reach a non-existent phone number.

But as fate would have it… the Heavens interceded with his call.

An amazing bolt of lightning streaked across the skies trailed closely by a loud crash of thunder.

His call was picked up immediately after the first two rings.

"Moshi moshi… you have reached the Goddess Relief Office, my name is Belldandy, is this… Heero Yuy-san?" He heard from a gentle and polite voice from the other line.

'_Err… I know I've called a couple of times and they must have filed my number on their lookup… but didn't she say… a Relief helpline of sorts?'_

"Goddess… Relief… Office… isn't this Hanzo's Tokyo Ramen House?" Heero uncertainly inquired, attempting to confirm the other party's identity.

"My apologies, but you have been connected to the Goddess Relief Office. Don't worry I'll be with you shortly." The person from the other line replied.

'_Why would you be with me shortly? You don't even know who I am and where I'm located…'_ He wondered, still at a loss after hearing her response.

"No… uh… there's no need, I must have dialed the wrong number. My apologies." Heero answered before disconnecting the call.

'_Damn… that was weird.'_ The Perfect Soldier concluded while taking another swig at his beer.

'_Ok… better do this properly, I am… getting hungry. Good thing, they always deliver regardless of weather conditions.'_

Once again, Heero picked up his phone after double checking the flier before attempting to dial Hanzo's Tokyo Ramen House. He was midway into finishing the delivery store's phone number when the full sized mirror situated at the wall adjacent to the bar counter suddenly glowed with a mysterious, dazzling light.

'_W-what the…'_ The brown haired young man mused as his living room was bathed in a blinding radiance.

He was all the more appalled after seeing a person… or rather a young woman, slowly peek out from the mirror's surface. She turned her head around the room and smiled warmly when their eyes met each other. Without saying anything, the young woman carefully stepped out of the mirror and stood elegantly before him.

The lady had long flowing golden brown hair tied into a ponytail that fell just a few inches above her waist. She had a pair of serene and kind powder blue eyes while her face… exuded a beauty no different to a goddess. She had some strange blue markings located at the center of her forehead along with a pair by the edges of her eyes and cheeks. Her clothes comprised of a blue outer garment with crisscross yellow pattern and an inner gown with a high slit between her long thighs. She had fair complexion but her most striking feature were her thin lips that beamed gently and surreally at him.

'_Holy…'_

Heero was only shaken out of his trance after hearing the sound of his wireless phone's handset clacking on the living room's surface. Reflexively he quickly reached into the hidden holster located underneath the bar counter and drew out one of the many sidearms strategically placed all over his residence.

"I don't know who you are… or what you are… but the moment you take one more step… I'll… consider it as an act of aggression and retaliate." He cautiously warned while staring at the other person.

"Oh… are you, Heero Yuy-san? I'm Belldandy, we talked earlier over the phone, I'm from the Goddess Relief Office." She kindly told him, disregarding the fact that he had his pistol trained at her.

"G-Goddess Relief Office? Besides that… how did you come out of the mirror?"

"Well… I could do that… it is but one of my capabilities." She gently informed him.

"W-why are you here? I already told you before… I must have dialed the wrong number… I was only ordering some ramen…"

"Calls connected to us are decreed by the Almighty! The only way you have been able to contact the Goddess Relief Office is because the Yggdrasil System has deemed you worthy of our assistance." The young woman who introduced herself as Belldandy explained.

"Look… I don't know you… or what the Goddess Relief Office is… but I won't hesitate to plant a bullet between your eyes if you make any kind of movement."

'_Just what the heck is happening?!'_

"Hmm… this may help…" She softly mumbled while reaching for something at the pocket of her tunic.

"What are you doing?! I already told you not to move!"

"I… I am just retrieving my business card. I'm about to hand it over to you." She gently said to him.

He couldn't understand why but the former Gundam Pilot knew deep in his soul that he didn't have the heart to do anything against the woman before him.

'_Is she… an assassin…? Femme fatales are dangerous due to the fact that they are highly attractive yet extremely well-trained.'_

Still he allowed her to reach into one of the pockets of her peculiar-looking garments before she handed him her business card.

The young woman's calling card was warm and radiated a surreal glow as she passed it to him.

His cobalt blue eyes widened in shock upon seeing that it only contained the following information: Goddess Relief Office at the main heading and the name Belldandy… with a description that says, _"Goddess First Class, Unlimited"_.

'_I… think I get it already… Damn you Duo… I don't know what you're planning… but I won't do anything to fulfill your amusement.'_

"Look… Belldandy? I… I don't know how you did that thing with the mirror but right now, I am not looking for company… or rather for any sort of comfort. How much did Duo Maxwell pay you for this? I'll just double it so you can go home already." He presumed while lowering his sidearm.

"I… I don't understand what you're talking about, Yuy-san. But I don't know who this Duo Maxwell-san you're referring to…"

"I apologize for my earlier behavior… but… it says here you're from the Goddess Relief Office, right? You don't even have a family name. I… I am not looking for any type of _comforting_ or _relief_. So, Belldandy, I'll just pay you twice the amount he offered, okay?" Heero explained while getting his wallet at the bar counter.

"Uhm… Yuy-san… you must be mistaken as well. I came from the Heavens to help you out. I'm here because you have been deemed worthy to be granted a wish by the Yggdrasil System."

'_She's spouting a lot of weird things…what the heck's an Yggdrasil System?'_

His eyes never left the girl despite taking out a decent amount of cash inside his wallet.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of the taxi fare as well. You could stay here and wait… it's raining out there." Heero uttered before accidentally dropping the wireless handset of his land phone on the floor.

'_Why is this happening to me…? Duo… you'll be in a world filled with pain next time I see you.' _He pondered in frustration while fumbling with the landline's receiver.

Finally, he was able to pick it up and brashly stood up as he dialed for a private cab.

The Perfect Soldier was still in the process of contacting the taxi company when he noticed that the young lady, who calls herself _"Belldandy"_ had her face turned away from him.

'_She's… definitely weird. She didn't move an inch after giving me her business card… but what's with the redness on her face? She's standing right in front of me, still with that ethereal smile painted on her lips… but why the hell is she avoiding... not unless…'_ He pondered before realizing the cause of the woman's predicament.

His Prussian blue irises slowly shifted their gaze downward only to confirm that his worst fears were indeed a reality.

The only thing covering him… his bath towel was on the floor.

It had probably fallen while he clumsily picked up the cordless phone's handset that tumbled previously.

He was all exposed in front of her.

As subtly as he could and in a manner to somewhat save what little dignity was left of him, Heero Yuy, the mightiest and best of the Gundam Pilots, carefully… hoisted the towel and covered himself again.

"I… didn't know you were so, uhm, confident and brazen at the same time, Yuy-san." Belldandy finally said, breaking the uneasy silence that settled since his… forgetful incident.

"Miss Belldandy… My apologies, I don't normally behave in such a manner. But I have to admit that I am still confused. I don't understand how you were able to get inside a highly secured residence." He confessed while unconsciously returning the phone's handset to its dock.

"I already told you before, Yuy-san. Passing through mirrors is but one of my capabilities."

'_No matter how I look at it… this woman… doesn't pose any threat.'_

"Ok… let's leave it at that… I think it was rude of me to ask how much Duo paid you… so, here, please take this. I'll just go and change then I'll drive you to the train station." Heero apologized before handing the young lady a thick wad of bills.

"Eh?" Belldandy softly uttered, wide-eyed at the bundle of cash that she received from him.

He was about to go inside his bedroom to change into a new set of clothes when the weird girl called out his attention.

"Yuy-san, I think you're misunderstanding something, but the reason I am here is to grant you a wish!" She kindly told him.

Heero turned to face her and subtly smiled, "No, Belldandy… If I had the choice I tend to avoid these types of situations. Look, even though it's not my business, but you seem to be a nice girl… I think… you shouldn't be doing this line of work."

A few minutes later he was out of his bedroom wearing dark navy jeans paired with a green collared shirt underneath a black leather jacket.

"H-Heero Yuy-san… I think you do not understand me, but I can't return to the Heavens unless I grant you a wish."

'_There you go again… that wish.'_ He mused before deciding to play along with Belldandy.

"Ok… enlighten me, Belldandy. What are the specifics of this… wish, you are speaking of."

"It could be anything. But this is only one wish, so you must think about it first before making your decision." She informed him.

"A more fluid detail please, Belldandy."

"Hmm… I can only say… that it should be something your heart would deeply desire." The young woman thoughtfully said.

'_I'm really no good with wordplay. Something that my heart would desire… I'd be lying to myself and it is an extreme understatement to simply say that she is a highly attractive woman. But… there's something about her that just makes me not think of her in such a way… like a mere of object of passion.'_ He contemplated while gazing critically at Belldandy.

"I need proof, Belldandy. I think you're a magician, possibly an illusionist but you're no Santa Claus. You can pull out a bunny under that… gown… but I won't be surprised. Can you do something that would make me believe… you are what you say you are?"

He saw her brows scrunch closely together while in deep thoughts before her gentle blue eyes landed on the windows. The view outside was no different from earlier, as the thunderstorm along with the heavy shower had not relented in the least bit.

The former Gundam Pilot noticed her face lighten up before she nodded slowly in satisfaction.

"Yuy-san, if I calm the weather outside… would you believe me?" Belldandy softly inquired.

'_I think… you need help, seriously.'_ He honestly thought but surprised himself even more with his next response.

"Then humor me, Belldandy."

* * *

He opened the front door of his residence before leading her out of the apartment under the shade of a large black umbrella. They moved in front of his terrace then towards the middle of his small garden while the rains continued to fall with relentless vigor.

'_I don't know who's crazier… you for suggesting this or me for accepting your challenge.'_

"Here… should be fine." Belldandy decided before turning to him, "Yuy-san… please move back to the terrace, you could get wet when I summon the elements."

"Here take this." Heero offered, handing the umbrella to her.

She calmly shook her head sideways while smiling at him.

"But you'll get wet." He considerately uttered.

"It's alright… the rain is refreshing along with the cool evening wind."

'_You're truly one… strange woman, Belldandy.'_ The brown haired boy mulled before following her request.

The moment he was in the shaded portion of his porch, Belldandy bowed her head and clasped both of her hands across her chest.

He then heard her hum softly… a tune so gentle, so refined began to emanate from her lips.

'_Is… she… singing?'_

Little by little… her humming transitioned into a set of lyrics coming from a language he was unfamiliar with. Her voice was very beautiful, it was perfectly serene… it was rich with emotion and filled with life. For every word she sang, the listener could feel an ethereal grace and such unyielding passion. He knew that all the hairs across his skin had risen while hearing such… an otherworldly demonstration. As the song continued, the golden brown haired young woman lifted her head and raised both of her arms upwards. The brown haired boy was still in stark awe from Belldandy's performance when a soft glow of blue light suddenly shot up from her extended arms towards the skies.

'_W-what… t-the…'_

Soon as this pillar of azure energy struck the heavens, the flashes of lightning and growls of thunder receded. The heavy downpour relented… and most astonishingly… the dark, angry nimbus clouds that shrouded the atmosphere earlier were dissipating into nothingness while the moon in all its glory was revealed.

'_She's… she's so immaculate… like… like a goddess…'_

Heero was still dumbstruck from such a display when he caught sight of Belldandy wobbling from where she stood. Innate reflexes and instincts taking hold of him, he rushed immediately to her direction. The former Gundam Pilot was just in time to catch the lovely young lady's unconscious form before anything untoward would have happen.

'_Her face is so pale… she's exhausted…'_

Wasting no time, he carried her in his arms towards the apartment. She was light and her body was soft, he gazed at her sleeping face and was only further astounded by the extraordinary beauty that she still radiated in spite of her current state.

The ex-Gundam Pilot didn't think twice as he settled her comfortably inside his room – on top of his very own bed. Realizing that her clothes were soaking wet, he alertly placed a palm over Belldandy's forehead to check her temperature. He felt her body emit an usual level of heat through her bare skin causing him to deeply contemplate his next course of action.

'_Hnn… no other choice…'_

He switched off the lights within his bedroom before hastily pulling out a white, long sleeve, buttoned formal polo out from his closet. The brown haired boy heaved a deep breath as he removed all articles of Belldandy's mysterious clothing… basically, everything she wore.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

'_Compose yourself… no matter… how… beautiful… she… is…'_

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

His heart rate was accelerating at a rather abnormal rate… there was like a ball of spikes hammering his chest… while his hands were shaking badly… as he struggled to normalize his breathing.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

'_My… hands… damn… ok… calm down… you can do this… you're a trained specialist.'_

Soon as he got her out of her damp clothing, Heero carefully dressed her with the polo. He drew another long exhale while realizing that he was already sweating profusely from the ordeal.

'_Ok… mission… accomplished.'_ He finally uttered while wiping the sweat off his brow.

The Perfect Soldier then covered the sleeping young woman with a thick blanket before prudently closing the door as he left his bedroom in silence.

He proceeded to the laundry area and gingerly placed all of Belldandy's clothes inside the washing machine. He then added the needed detergent and fabric conditioner before setting what he believes should be the appropriate laundry conditions for her clothes.

'_That should do it.'_

As the washing machine began operating, he was once again astonished.

Belldandy's clothes were emanating a warm glow while the water and the cleaning detergents worked in tandem with his washing machine's motor.

'_R-really… what… kind of… being… are you, Belldandy?'_

Surmising he could never find the answers by himself, Heero decided to call it a day and sleep inside the guest room… all the while forgetting to order his dinner due to the weird events he had witnessed. He had just completed a Preventer operation earlier… and when compounded with the otherworldly phenomena that the young woman inside his room has orchestrated… it was just too much for him to comprehend. Still, he was cautious enough to conceal a sidearm underneath his pillow while ensuring that the door was securely locked.

* * *

'_Huh… where… am I? What… happened?'_

The moment she regained consciousness, Belldandy found herself tucked nicely on a warm bed inside a cozy room. Her clear powder blue orbs widened soon as she saw her clothes folded neatly on top of the chair situated next to the bed.

'_M-my… my garments…'_

The lovely young goddess felt her cheeks burn brightly as she peeked within the bed sheets half expecting to find herself naked only to breathe a sigh of relief after recognizing she was clothed with a white, long sleeved, buttoned polo shirt. However, her embarrassment returned immediately soon as she realized that aside from that… she was wearing nothing else. Blushing furiously, she shyly stole a glance at the chair and confirmed that indeed, her undergarments were among those that had been folded along with her clothes.

Carefully, Belldandy slipped out of the bed. The soles of her feet felt warm the moment they touched the carpeted surface of the room. She slowly surveyed her surroundings while recalling the events of the previous evening that led to her… current state. Last thing she remembered was taking her first ever call for the Goddess Relief Office before meeting her first client or more appropriately, her first contract.

However, she bit her lips slightly after recalling the fact that they have yet to establish a contract. She had lost awareness after clearing the skies from the raging thunderstorm and rain showers prevailing during the evening. The strain of singing and calling out to the heavens to calm the weather conditions had been too strenuous even for her… a first-class goddess with unlimited license.

Her eyes darted and fixed themselves on the rays of sunlight being sieved in between the slits of the Venetian blinds that obstructed the window. The weather… had changed indeed, all because of her doing. It was already morning she thought, before deciding to fix herself then moving on to search for the room's owner.

'_This is quite an embarrassing situation you've gotten yourself into… good thing Heero Yuy-san seems to be a good and decent young man.' _The golden brown haired young lady upsettingly mused as she slid one leg into her lower undergarment before… the door suddenly opened.

'_Eh?!'_

"Excuse me for the intrusion." A low voice softly said while opening the bedroom door.

Belldandy was facing the doorway and still had her thigh slightly raised while pulling up her undergarment when Heero Yuy unintentionally entered the room. The lovely goddess' kind blue eyes blinked repeatedly soon as they met the brown haired young man's cobalt blue orbs.

'_Ohh… this is so… disconcerting…'_ She mused in frustration while feeling the blood dissipate from her face.

The lovely goddess noticed that Heero Yuy was still looking down _there_ with his face flushed beet red.

"Uhmm… H-Heero Y-Yuy-san… I-I'm… still changing…" Belldandy uttered in a weak and mortified voice… with her powder blue irises gazing pleadingly at his.

"My… my apologies… I thought you were still… sleeping." Heero excused before swiftly closing the door.

She decided to quickly finish putting on her undergarment before hearing the brown haired young man knock on the door.

"Yes… please… come in." Belldandy replied.

Heero Yuy once again opened the door and only now did she notice that he was carrying a tray of food in one hand.

"You… were… still sleeping last time I checked on you. I… only wanted to… leave your breakfast on the study table. I'm sorry, for the incident earlier." He meekly apologized while setting the tray of food on his desk.

'_How… kind of you… Heero Yuy-san.'_

"T-thank y-you… Yuy-san." She shyly answered.

"I… I'm sorry I… had to remove your clothes… they were soaking wet after you… calmed the weather last night."

"It's… its ok. My apologies as well… you had to take care of me all this time." She modestly responded before bowing respectfully at the former Gundam Pilot.

"No worries… then I'll leave you for the time being… till you compose yourself. Please eat your breakfast to regain your strength." Heero directed, soon enough he was closing the door and had left his bedroom.

The lovely young goddess pulled the chair where her clothes were situated and softly laid them on the bed before she started consuming the meal provided by the gentle owner of the residence. Her breakfast was a pair of sunny-side up eggs, a good serving of bacon, some slices of bread and a hot cup of cocoa.

'_He… looks rough and rugged on the edges… but he's certainly a kind and gentle soul… quite different from the profile provided by Yggdrasil.'_ Belldandy surmised while eating her breakfast.

'_He's… so self-sufficient. I never thought he'd have a very keen talent when it comes to the culinary arts.'_

She had difficulty in finishing her meal… it was a big breakfast by normal standards.

* * *

'_What the hell was I thinking… barging inside the room…'_

The brown haired boy shook his head subtly before consuming what was left of his hot cocoa. Earlier, he had confirmed with the morning news that the supposed heavy showers and thunderstorm previously forecasted to last till evening today had mysteriously… abated. Though the weather bureau still advised to bring umbrellas just in case the sudden change in weather was a fluke but by all indications… the clear, sunny skies now prevailing across the atmosphere was unlikely to shift.

'_I even thought she was a psycho… for Pete's sake.'_

The Perfect Soldier got up early, first thing he did was check on his unlikely guest and verified she was still asleep before taking out her clothes from the washing machine. While preparing for their breakfast he took the liberty of folding her clothes and neatly placing them on a chair he left near his bed. Admittedly, he was astounded with her sheer beauty… even whilst still asleep. There was an encompassing calmness on her gentle features despite the fact she was unconscious inside a stranger's bedroom.

Once he was finished with preparing her breakfast, Heero never expected that such a sight would welcome him the moment he entered his bedroom. True, he deliberately didn't knock and just announced his entry as customary but he didn't presume that she was already awake… and was in the process of wearing her underwear the very instance he... stepped inside his bedroom.

'_I… suppose… she'll think I'm a pervert after what happened… can't blame her though with what she's witnessed… and what I've just… seen… oh… damn it.'_

He heaved another long, deep sigh before recovering his plate and moving towards the sink to wash the dishes. Like the well-oiled, self-reliant, highly trained specialist that he was, Heero then cleared his dining table with a damp cloth after he had left his cup, saucer and cookware to the automated dish drier. He liked everything clean… everything orderly… everything perfect.

The brown haired boy had just closed the faucet and stowed the cleaning cloth when Belldandy came out of his bedroom now garb in her weird outfit while bearing the empty tray of food with both hands.

"Let… let me take that from you…" He opened, unable to look at her eyes.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Yuy-san. It was delicious. But… I can take care of this, don't…"

"Thank you… But, please… you are a guest here… just take a seat first while I clean this." He replied before taking the tray from her and making his way back to the kitchen.

The young woman once again gently stated her gratitude and followed his directive, taking a seat on his sofa.

After washing the dine ware and putting them aside, he wiped off his hand from a hand towel situated near the refrigerator before moving towards the living room and settling on the empty couch facing his unlikely guest.

"Ok… now that… that's done… I… have questions."

"I believe… you would have especially after seeing what happened last night, Yuy-san. Is this pertaining to your wish?" Belldandy kindly inquired.

"Well, basically, about everything." He admitted while discreetly stealing glances at the young woman in front of him.

"Alright… I shall answer them to the best of my capabilities." She replied while beaming at him.

"Ok… Belldandy… that's how you're called… or is that your true name? How… how do I call you?"

"Yes. My name is Belldandy… uhm, please… call me… Belldandy."

"You don't have… a… last name?"

"It's quite hard to pronounce using… Earthen language."

"I… see… so I'll be calling you, Belldandy. I know this is a matter not taken lightly by women but I hope you don't… mind letting me know your… age? So I could address you properly."

Her reply elicited a surprised reaction from him… barely discernible as his cobalt blue eyes widened ever so slightly.

'_A thousand… plus… years… a-are you… kidding me? No… with the magic or power she displayed earlier… she might truly be a warlock possessing such age despite her youthful features.'_

"Alright… just… just what are you… really, Miss Belldandy?" He honestly queried, putting some emphasis on the word _"Miss"_ to let her know he is using proper speech.

"Uhm, I am a first-class goddess possessing unlimited license, Heero Yuy-san. It is stated on my business card."

Her business card… the very same one he stored inside his wallet the previous evening that still glowed mysteriously while he returned it to her.

"I believe that belongs to you."

"Thank you, Yuy-san." Belldandy gently replied as she received the contact card.

"So… where are you from?"

"I'm from the heavens."

'_Ok… I am supposed to ignore you after hearing that… but I am now inclined to believe you after seeing first-hand what you are capable of.'_

"And… the… Goddess Relief Office?"

"That's the agency I work for, and yes, it's also located up in the Heavens." Belldandy supplied, nodding softly at him.

"Alright… I… I guess… I believe… seeing you display that power over the weather… and coming out from my mirror. But why are you really here, Miss Belldandy?" He honestly voiced out.

She smiled at him warmly once again before responding, "Like I told you last night, I came here to grant you a wish. The System… or more appropriately, Yggdrasil, has deemed you worthy of one."

"Me… worthy of a wish? But… what are the… qualifications for a person… such as me to be granted one?"

He was surprised with his remarks… he found himself a willing participant to all the… peculiarities that was currently happening.

"Normally… worthy individuals are people who have done nothing but good deeds without looking or expecting for something in exchange. These good deeds are not limited into acts done out of goodwill to other persons but also to everything created by the Almighty." Belldandy elaborated.

"B-but… I… I am… far from being worthy. I… did… a lot of things I'm not proud of. If you really came from the heavens… you should know that my life is riddled with sins." Heero confessed, wondering why the words just came out naturally and without any pretense.

The Perfect Soldier really had no better way or excuse around it. He was a killer after all. During the war he had accidentally murdered a lot of civilians. His hands were stained with the blood of many innocents he had slain… unknowingly along with all the lives he had taken indiscriminately.

He might have done all of those under the banner of unifying the Earth and Colonies… to achieve peace… yet his methods left him a man with a massive cross to bear. He was a person who has lots of skeletons hidden in his closet.

Guilty.

Nothing but a cold-hearted slayer.

An individual who heartlessly butchered the enemy before him to accomplish his mission.

"I… know." Belldandy acknowledged but was now smiling compassionately at him. "I… was actually scared of you during our first exchange. However, Yggdrasil… or the System is absolute, as goddesses we never question its validity, we only comply. We may not understand why you were selected by the System nor do we even have the slightest idea why Yggdrasil did so, but it is not in my place to hinder you this opportunity. You might have done a lot of good things and personally I believe you're a person possessing a good and honest heart. This and all the other things which I may not be aware of might have been the reasons why the System chose you."

"Then… Miss Belldandy… I… I don't want to… be a hindrance anymore to your mission. What are the specifics of this wish… so you could… be on your way… and help out more deserving… more worthy individuals."

"Specifics… all I can say is that as long as it would not cause any harm to another person or any being created by the Almighty then I may grant it. I am confident that you understand what is morally right or wrong, Yuy-san."

"Of… of course, Miss Belldandy." He humbly replied.

"Heero Yuy-san… please, just refer to me as Belldandy. I'll give you some time to think. But the only thing I could suggest is that… this wish should be something your heart desires the most."

'_Something… that my heart… desires the most…'_

What does he desire most? In this time of relative peace… he was among the selected few who stood as guardians all too willing to risk their lives to ensure its continuity. His pay or compensation from the Preventers as a freelancer was more than sufficient to his current lifestyle. He had an impressive savings account. He could virtually buy anything he could ever want. He had a limited edition dark green sports car along with a flaming red superbike. His apartment was furnished with all the basic amenities required for daily habitation and protected by top of the line security measures available both commercially and inside the black market.

What could he possibly want more?

Despite those purchases he still led a frugal living. The former Gundam Pilot made sure that all of his transactions and dealings were kept discreet as he wanted to keep a low profile. He was still a soldier, a highly trained professional. Besides that… well, basically, there was nothing else aside from that.

His life was a simple routine of staying inside his house, going out for his groceries, paying his monthly bills, reporting for a covert operation and accomplishing the mission before the cycle repeats once again. He had no diversity… not that he was looking for one, but he was the type of person who always stuck with the proven method. Unless absolutely necessary, he would never deviate from his usual sequence.

Heero Yuy, could be compared to a lonely hermit, a well-oiled machine who's only purpose was to still accomplish his mission… live the life that he's only known since the beginning of Operation Meteor till the conclusion of the Eve Wars and Mariemaia's Rebellion. Other than that… there wasn't really much to talk about his life.

It was there that he finally realized what he was missing.

The normalcy of his routine was nowhere near the semblance of what a regular person… a typical individual could call _"life"_. Heero could never say that he enjoyed living. He could never say that he has a purpose beyond his missions… his existence, apart from the near-death situations he had come to accept and live by… was not really worthy of calling _"life"_. He was never relishing the feeling that comes with living… the reason that accompanied the struggles and hardships brought by _"life"_.

He was… pathetically, _"dead"_ as a human being.

The brown haired boy cleared his throat and grunted, nodding softly at the recognition of what he lacked.

Heero met Belldandy's expectant eyes as he uttered… what would be the one wish that would change their lives forever.

"I want to be human, Belldandy. I want to enjoy living my life… like any other human being. I don't want to have any regrets before I leave this earth… this life." He softly spoke while intently gazing at the lovely goddess' powder blue eyes.

Belldandy gently smiled and nodded to him… immediately after that she was bathed once again with that cool blue light. A loud crashing thunder seemed to have descended upon the heavens as a blinding flash of lightning tore through the roofing of his apartment. His house did not go ablaze… but instead, the space between him and Belldandy were encased in a sphere of blue, luminous energy.

'_What's… happening?'_

The area around them seemed to have been engulfed by this supernatural phenomenon as a warm golden aura began to emanate from Belldandy. The lovely young woman clasped both hands together while closing her eyes in prayer. He was not sure if his eyes betrayed him but a pair of wings… angel wings to be precise seemed to have inexplicably sprouted from her backside. The scene lasted for a couple of minutes before… everything mysteriously went back to normal.

Well almost everything… aside from the gaping hole that was now present at the middle of his living room.

Belldandy only smiled at him before waving her hand towards his ceiling. Soon enough, the very structure of his house was being repaired, rubble made from the materials that were destroyed earlier were being remade, magically. Heero Yuy felt his jaw drop open in awe as the lovely goddess encountered no difficulties in rebuilding the gaping hole in his residence, down to the smallest detail.

'_I-Is… this… the power of… a goddess?'_

The moment she was finished, Belldandy turned to face him and smiled kindly at the beleaguered young man.

Her work… was perfect beyond recognition. No one would ever believe that there was a huge hole at the center of his living room just a few moments ago.

"Your wish has been granted by the System, Heero Yuy-san. I have to admit that I do not understand the exact details behind it but it seems I'll be staying with you till you become… a person who fully enjoys life. We are now… bounded together by the Ultimate Force as I oversee and help you accomplish that wish." She gently explained to him.

"U-Ultimate Force... what is that?"

"It's the binding power that ensures we will always be together till your wish has been completed." The golden haired goddess replied.

"How do we know… that it's fulfilled… the mission, I mean, the wish?"

"When that time comes, I'll surely be summoned back to the Heavens. I truly believe that when you've attained it, you will no longer need me around."

"I… I see."

"However… you must know something… a-about the Ultimate Force." Belldandy said with slight hesitation.

"And… that is?"

"The Ultimate Force is a protective program by Yggdrasil. It will ensure that the contract works out between the granter and the grantee. It will do everything… I mean… EVERYTHING against anything it has perceived as a threat that would hinder us from completing your wish." She seriously told him.

"The more powerful the threat is… the Ultimate Force would be compelled to use an exponentially powerful form of retaliation against it."

"Could… could you be more… specific?"

"Well… from what the senior goddesses told me… it's best we stay in close proximity of each other for the time being. The hole from the house earlier… is something the Ultimate Force would do when we're far from one another… like a guarantee that we'll stay together to accomplish your wish."

"Alright… I… I guess I have no choice but to trust you on this Miss Belldandy."

"I told you earlier… Please, just call me Belldandy, Heero Yuy-san." She kindly said while bowing respectfully.

"Then, just refer to me as Heero, Belldandy." He responded, nodding slightly at her in return before offering his hand.

"Of course… as you wish, Heero-san." The powder blue eyed goddess answered while accepting his hand with hers.

And thus… the contract between them was sealed.

* * *

_**Present Day, A.C. 203**_

"To think… we've seen everything… every part of me... and you... during our first meeting." Maristella uttered, smiling sadly as she contented herself to reminiscing the past.

The kind and lovely woman forlornly gazed at the tranquility of the lake while seated on a long wooden bench underneath the shade of trees and clouds of the autumn sky. She had… listlessly walked all the way from Heavenly Brews to the lakeside park after sending Victoria an email that she'll be calling it a day due to health reasons. Though Maristella was not a person with a penchant for dishonesty, her reason was somehow valid and understandable.

The fact that her current emotional state has been shattered upon learning the news of Heero's impending engagement with Relena, made it too difficult for her to endure their existing situation. She had been praying, hoping and waiting that after all these years… Heero would eventually notice her, differently. The golden brown haired lady knew that indeed, he did notice her… he looked at her… but not in the way she had hoped to be. Maristella had felt deep in her heart that the young man she longs for only treated her as an older sister and more painfully… a best friend at most.

Since the time she was introduced to him by Victoria, they became very good friends. They had gotten close enough with each other that they could basically talk about any topic under the sun. Of course… she wanted their relationship to be more than just friends. They… used to be… more than that. So as the years passed, she had stubbornly held on to a lone ray of hope that he'll eventually realize… and remember who she was in his life.

"My older sister told me… that what the mind forgets… the heart would somehow remember. Am… am I still not there… for you to… remember… and instead choose Relena?"

Maristella sighed before removing her dull round eyeglasses revealing her gentle powder blue eyes. She took out her handkerchief and once again wiped off the tears streaking down her cheeks. It was too hard for her, she had continuously strived to be close with Heero but there were still limitations on what she could or rather was allowed to do.

The golden brown haired woman was all alone at the lakeside park. She wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the time of the day but normally, during weekends the lakeshore had a decent amount of visitors. The crisp warmth of the sun along with the breeze brought out a faint whiff of the lake's calm waters, leaving a soothing touch to her senses. Maristella was still in such musings when she felt her hand phone vibrate from the pocket of her pants.

It was Victoria and for sure, her boss was guaranteed to be worried.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I had to go early today… despite the number of customers we'll be expecting because of the weekend. I… I really don't feel well right now."

"I understand, Maristella. Don't worry since Lorna is here to help me. I am more concerned about you. How are you holding?" Her boss sympathetically replied from the other end.

"I… I'm really sorry, Victoria. But don't worry about me… I'm… I'm ok… really."

"Don't treat me and Lorna blind, Maristella. Actually… even a blind person would know that you're harboring something for Heero." Victoria gently reminded her.

"I… no… you must be… mistaken. Heero is… he's just… he's… a very good friend."

'_Of course… I can't lie… I still can't lie… despite the fact…'_

"Then be honest with me. Do you like him… as man? Not as a friend, but as a person you can be with." Victoria aggressively inquired.

"N… I… n-no… Y-yes… I… yes… I do…"

'_I still love him throughout the years. He's always in my heart.'_

"He's here, Maristella. He's been looking for you. He's all the more worried after learning that you're already aware of the fact that he's getting married. I just told him that you went home because you're ill… but Heero insists on waiting for you."

She was silent for a few moments. She was admittedly… consoled by the fact that he was looking for her and concerned of her feelings. She supposed that it was also but a natural reaction of Heero wanting to see her to personally explain his upcoming engagement.

But who was she in his life?

A listener to his tales, an advisor to his problems, a comforter to his worries and a supporter to his achievements, in short… a big sister and a best friend rolled into one.

She was nothing more… not his… no longer his… anymore.

"I… I can't let him see me in my current state… I'll talk to him… some other time."

Yet time was dwindling down for her, for Heero… for them.

'_I really want to see you… to tell you who I am in your life… but…'_

"I understand, Maristella. I'll take care of Heero in your stead. Get well soon, ok?"

"Yes, thank you." She mumbled before disconnecting the line.

'_All I can do now… is to relive our precious moments… in the solitude of my memories.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The mood is still there… and the inspiration is definitely still overflowing so I really made the best of it. Result, KnK Chapter 01 completed. So far I've gathered feedback from my usual audience and received a few PMs concerning the story, while not applicable to everyone, I am glad that most if not all were able to figure out the setting. This style of storytelling is quite new to me, but I'd like to try it out because of the additional spice it brings to this tale between a mortal and a goddess who fell in love with one another.

How they met and how the contract was sealed has been accomplished on this episode. What happens next… we'll find out on the next installment of Kimi no Kioku. I am really grateful for the interest, reviews and feedbacks the story has generated upon its release.

Don't forget to let me know what you think, please review. Thanks!

* * *

**1b – Getting You**

_That was actually… my first day as a fully-pledged employee for the Goddess Relief Office._

_It was also my first time to answer a call and grant a wish._

Fate they say is an occurrence decreed with absoluteness. Its other term, destiny, originated from the word destination… meaning the endpoint of a journey. Destiny is often referred to as the purpose or calling of an individual.

Fate… similar to destiny means the outcome or end result. In the many happenstances that simultaneously occur, a small deviation from the intended path proved vital or critical… as it forever changed the course of destiny for Belldandy. On her first day at the phones, the lovely young goddess was supposed to answer a different call. She was originally intended to respond on a regular, normal, kind-hearted young man's call that also ran congruently with her current time.

"I've been sitting here for just fifteen minutes… and I'm getting nervous for my first call." She softly uttered.

'_I think… it's better if I drink some water to calm myself down… or… maybe later.'_ The golden brown haired goddess debated.

Everything would have run its normal course if Belldandy just stayed put.

Yet... fate had something different intended for her.

Instead, she decided to take a sip of water from her glass.

She was just a mere second late to answer THAT call.

"Goddess Relief Office, this is Aestartes… yes, I'll be with you shortly." One of her friends and fellow operator gently replied to someone from the other line.

'_Ahh… I could have gotten that call! Oh, I should have taken a sip later… but I'm excited! It is my FIRST call after all!' _Belldandy impatiently noted while her eyes expectantly hovered on her phone and terminal.

She was a bit surprised to see Aestartes standing up from her chair while fixing her things as she prepared to leave.

"How was your call?"

"Oh, he's from Japan, he still seems confused though… that's to be expected. But from the looks of it, this boy is a goodhearted person."

"So, you're going now?"

"Yes, I'll just submit this information to our Supervisor and receive a final briefing then proceed to the transportation hub." Aestartes told her before nodding slightly and waving goodbye.

"Good luck!"

"Oh, you as well, Belldandy! Good luck on your first assignment!"

The lovely young goddess smiled kindly at Aestartes and soon as she returned her focus to her terminal a sudden tremor was felt all over the office. Her display screen seemed to be fuzzy while showing occasional glitches of static electricity. She attributed it to another system update or maintenance that the administration team might be performing.

'_They must be doing something at the main systems area.'_

A small red beeping light next to her terminal appeared, it was followed by the ringing of her phone.

Finally, it was her most awaited call.

Belldandy exhaled and smiled before picking up the receiver after the second ring.

"Moshi moshi… you have reached the Goddess Relief Office, my name is Belldandy, is this…" She trailed while carefully reading the name displayed on her terminal screen. "…Heero Yuy-san?"

"Goddess… Relief… Office… isn't this Hanzo's Tokyo Ramen House?" The caller from the other end hesitantly inquired.

_That was how I first heard your deep, cool voice._

* * *

Again, thank you for taking the time to read this story.

Let me know what you think. – EZ23


	3. Chapter 2 - Knowing You

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, Oh! My Goddess or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

* * *

**Kimi no Kioku**

_Our first day was filled with surprises, fond moments and memories that always leave a smile on my lips._

_I made a lot of blunder… I was overwhelmed with the new experience._

_My clumsiness in handling the situation… didn't help at the least bit._

_But still … we started to… know each other._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Knowing You**

_A goddess could never lie, the truth can be concealed but it would never be bent._

_You found that out… in the most difficult way._

"Ok… this is certainly going to be… hard, if not impossible." Heero uttered before sighing.

Once again, the brown haired young man ran his hands across the invisible field erected by the Ultimate Force.

"Belldandy… we can't be away from each other at a distance no more than ten feet." He stated while knocking his fist at the unseen force field.

It gave off a sound similar to tapping at a glass panel.

"Yes… from what I've studied, the field's scope would only increase in proportion to the… uhm, amount of trust and level of devotion the granter and grantee have for one another." Belldandy meekly replied as she also ran her hands across the imperceptible surface of the barrier.

"I see… but how about… other persons… can they intrude this space?"

"Yes… the field only acts as a safety for both of us. It has no effect on other individuals."

"Then… we are truly inseparable."

"Y-yes. W-would that be a problem, Yuy-san?"

'_It's definitely one huge problem, Belldandy.'_

He heaved a long drawn sigh before shaking his head sideways.

They remained silent for the next couple of moments till he resigned himself to the sole idea that presented the best excuse for their situation.

"I'll have to take you with me wherever I go. As much as I hate to say it… but you must accompany me on my missions, Belldandy."

"Yes, Yuy-san."

"Is there anything else I should know… about our… circumstances?"

"Yes… you must know that… goddesses could never lie. We can be silent to conceal the truth but we could never state any lie."

'_Now… that's a BIGGER problem.'_

"Ok… thanks for telling me that… here's… our game plan." Heero exhaled as he presented the lone idea inside his head.

"Belldandy… from now on, you'll be working as my personal assistant and… uhm, housemaid. So we won't arouse any suspicion why we're always together. I will give you compensation for your work and provide the… necessary training for you to… survive, I mean, look normal during my missions."

"B-but… goddesses don't take compensation for their work…" She worriedly interrupted him.

"I'm not paying you as a goddess… but for doing your assignment as a personal assistant and housemaid. Don't worry, I will help you clean this house since I'm used to being alone. We need to do this in case someone asks - who you are and what you do. Tell them that… you're my personal assistant and housemaid. Since you're doing the part, it means you're not lying, am I correct?"

"Yes… that was brilliant thinking on your part, Yuy-san." Belldandy replied while smiling at him.

"Ok… of course, if they ask you where you're from… please don't tell them you're from the Heavens. Just point your hand up the skies… anyone would already assume that you're from the Colonies. In case someone asks specifically, I'll answer for you. Are you fine with that?"

"Yes… but… I am not really comfortable with hiding the truth…"

"We have to, Belldandy. If we are going to finish the contract and have you on your way home… we must do this. I will… lie on your behalf."

"Yuy-san…" The lovely goddess worriedly trailed.

"I don't usually lie… but I must protect your identity while you're here. I will do everything to make sure you live a quiet life during your stay here."

"T-thank you." She softly said before bowing to him.

"Here… you gave this to me… yesterday… this… bundle of papers…" The golden haired young woman remembered, offering the wad of bills to him.

"You have to hold on to that, Belldandy. That's your… first pay. I'll take you out later to buy some clothes and do some groceries." Heero replied.

"Uhm… Yuy-san… c-could you… p-please accompany me at least to the doorstep of your… comfort room. I-I need to…" Belldandy embarrassingly uttered while averting her gaze from him.

"Of…. Of course…" He answered as he felt his cheeks start to burn.

'_This is going to be… no… hereon forward, everyday… is going to be a long, tough day…'_

* * *

_**Present Day, A.C. 203**_

"Where is she, Victoria? Why is she… avoiding me?" Heero inquired after seeing the coffee shop owner finish her phone call.

"She… is not feeling well. Give her some time off today. You'll probably… see her tomorrow." Victoria replied while wiping the counter clean with a damp towel.

"Stella… she's… she's avoiding me." The Perfect Soldier softly grumbled as he exhaled disappointedly.

"You should know better, Heero. You've been very… so close to her, for you out of all people… to not tell her such matters. I understand you were caught unaware by the announcement… but even though Mariestella is just like a… big sister to you… you still consider her as your… closest friend, right? Just… imagine how she'd feel when she learns something big about you from another person first."

Heero was unable to say anything but instead nodded slightly in understanding at shop owner. Victoria Anaheim was a tall, beautiful and seductively matured woman whom he knew was already in her late 20s. She had a short length, jet black hair that fell just a few inches between her neck and shoulders. Her mauve irises seemed to conceal a suppressed passion but the mystery it holds made the woman all the more attractive to the opposite gender. Her pearly skin further accentuated her long thighs that seemed to go forever.

"I… know." He groaned.

"We're both adults here and I know it is definitely none of my business, but just between you and me, what is Mariestella to you? Is she just that big sister you wished but never had? Is she really that best friend you could only hope for? Or is she… something more?" The woman with mauve eyes probingly stated.

"She's…"

'_Why am I answering this question… when I myself… don't have the answers? But… what is she in my life?'_

He drew another long breath before finally responding.

"She's… someone who… who fills… certain parts of my life… that seems to be… missing."

The cobalt blue eyed young man saw Victoria sigh and cocked her sideways.

"Did you… ever got into an accident? That resulted into amnesia or something?"

"Nothing I'm aware of… it's just that… the last four years of my life… seems to be a puzzle that only feels strangely… complete when Stella… Mariestella's around me." He truthfully told her.

"Both of you… are blind… or much worst… pretending to be." Victoria ominously said to him as she went back to her chores.

* * *

"Just… press this control button to flush the water, while… this one is used to… clean the residue… well, you'll just understand that once you try it." Heero explained to her after the two of them went inside his comfort room.

"Y-yes…" She meekly answered while gently nodding her head.

"I'll be standing just outside the door… that should be just within the ten feet radius. Don't worry… I'll close the door behind me." The brown haired young man said to which she smiled embarrassingly soon as he locked the door.

'_How do contracts between humans and gods work with such a predicament? Both me and Heero-san should work closely and have our emotions in synch with each other so that the barrier would eventually expand once we start trusting one another.'_

She lifted her gown and pulled down her undergarment then proceeded with her business.

'_Hmm… About his wish, I should support him on everything he wants to try. I should provide encouragement and be with him every step of the way so he could achieve it. Honestly, I'm not sure how we would do it, but I think… together, we'll be able to accomplish it.'_

Belldandy had just finished when she remembered Heero's advice to press another button that would help in cleaning whatever residue left after she used the toilet bowl. However, the goddess being unfamiliar with such technology… misunderstood the former Gundam Pilot's earlier instructions.

She stood up and fixed her clothes before pressing the flush button. The golden brown haired young woman was pleased upon seeing that clean water replaced the previous she had used which eventually got drained from some sort of passageway. Still amazed, Belldandy curiously nudged her face closer at the bowl's opening prior to pressing the other button that Heero recommended to wash out _whatever residue was left_ as he put it.

"EH?!"

A strong spout of water sprayed directly on her face, accidentally hitting her left eye causing the lovely goddess to stagger backward before slipping inadvertently on the small rug placed in front of the toilet bowl. Her body landed with a loud thud on the floor's surface.

"Ouch…" She mumbled.

Still dazed while sprawled on the floor, Belldandy was all the more horrified when the door suddenly shot open… hitting her squarely on the head.

"B-Belldandy? What happened?"

She heard Heero worriedly say while looking concernedly at her.

It was all black after that.

* * *

Once again… much to Heero's distress… Belldandy lay unconscious on his bed.

He had to carry her with him as he prepared an ice pack from the refrigerator found at the kitchen. Then he had to carry her back with him to the bedroom so she could rest comfortably on the bed after the accident she had encountered inside the comfort room. The brown haired young man silently sat on the chair beside his bed while contemplating of the recent mishap.

There was a… rather big bump on Belldandy's head after hitting the floor and getting banged with the bathroom door. The first incident was no doubt caused by her unfamiliarity with technology however he blamed himself for the second event. He got worried or rather… anxious after hearing a loud crash inside the comfort room as he stood at the other side of the door.

For the life of him… he never thought that her head was directly on the path of the doorway.

'_I'll really get punished for this… earlier I saw everything about her… now I struck her head with a door… of all things.'_

He carefully nudged the icepack on its position above the lump on Belldandy's head while worriedly gazing at her unconscious face.

'_She's truly… a goddess… physically… her beauty is unearthly.'_

Belldandy's beauty was the perfect definition of flawless, gentleness and purity combined into one. Even whilst she was out cold… her exquisiteness didn't abate, she was still radiant.

His cobalt orbs were still focused on her when the lovely goddess stirred and opened her powder blue eyes.

Both of their irises met one another.

'_Belldandy…'_

He didn't know how long it lasted but both of them remained quiet and contented themselves into gazing into each other's eyes.

The Perfect Soldier felt something like a lump seemed to have block his throat forcing him swallow subtly to clear his air passage.

"A-are… you ok?"

His cheeks… were burning, funny though, while he looked at her, he could also notice the redness emanating from her face as they continued to softly stare at one another.

"Y-yes… I… I got surprised from the water shooting out after pressing the button you told me…"

'_Oh… so that's what it was…'_

"I… I'm sorry if I got you worried." Belldandy excused.

"I'm… sorry too… I struck your head by the door accidentally when I heard a crash inside the bathroom."

"It's alright, Yuy-san. Thank you for taking care of me once again." The golden haired beauty told him before adding. "I'm… becoming a handful and quite troublesome for your sake."

"Think nothing of it, we're… in this contract together. I'll be here for you… always. Whenever you need me."

He removed the icepack and was astonished to see that the huge lump on her head was no longer there.

"You… goddesses… have an amazing rate of recovery."

"It is… one of our… abilities. I've embarrassed myself a lot of times already. Hope you'll be patient with me Yuy-san. You're my first assignment after all."

"Just rest for now, Belldandy, we'll go out for some shopping and groceries once you get better."

She only beamed at him and nodded gently.

* * *

"Yuy-san… I could just create clothes using my magic… we'll just use the giant television inside your house and flip through various channels while selecting the best attire for me." She reasoned out while Heero pulled out a baby blue spring dress from the rack.

Currently, they were inside one of the stalls inside a massive structure that the young man calls a "mall". The shop had a cool and exclusive ambience but prestigious feel to it when they entered. They were immediately assisted by a saleslady soon as they arrived at the stall. Heero was quick to work as he requested three matching pairs of formal work attire which the saleslady readily prepared for her size. The Gundam Pilot then directed her inside one of the changing booths and had her try out each of these "work" clothes while selecting other garments for her casual and daily needs.

For the past hour Belldandy had went in and out of the changing room fitting then showing each ensemble for the brown haired young man's approval. The business or work clothes felt stiff and too formal for her personal taste but still she found herself enjoying the experience while admiring each set in front of the mirror.

"No, Belldandy… I'd hate to be too dependent with your powers on trivial matters like this one. Besides, it would also consume time… like what happened earlier when you tried looking for a casual outfit." Heero replied before quickly throwing a glance at her.

The lovely goddess was currently wearing a black skirt and white blouse underneath a black vest, one of the formal work clothes he demanded she should have.

"It looks good on you." The cobalt eyed young man simply said before turning to the saleslady. "We'll take this one as well."

"Belldandy, try out this three next, ok."

Having said that, he handed her the blue spring dress he earlier picked, an off-white sun dress with floral designs and a soft pink sleeveless blouse paired with mocha shorts.

"Yes." She meekly said as she received the garments and closing the changing booth's door behind her.

"If I may say, your choices are really wonderful and on top of that your girlfriend has a wonderful figure, they cling perfectly to her body, sir." She heard the saleslady say to Heero.

'_G-girlfriend… what's that?'_

"Thank you for the kind observation, but she's not my girlfriend. She's… my personal assistant and… uh, housemaid." Heero responded.

"Oh… I… my apologies sir, it's just that, you two really look good together."

"It's… ok, no worries." Heero shortly answered.

She decided to open the door and display the baby blue spring dress for the Perfect Soldier's approval.

The golden haired beauty noticed that the saleslady smiled warmly while nodding in agreement. Heero had a different reaction… well, much different than the usual nods and grunts he has let out for every ensemble she tried out earlier.

His cheeks wore a faint shade of pink while his usual piercing eyes quickly averted their gaze from her.

"Wow… she looks… marvelous!"

"We'll… we'll take that."

'_I… I think… he likes… it…'_

"I'll… go try out the one with floral design next…"

"Uhm… there's no need… you look really… nice with anything you wear." Heero bashfully admitted before shifting his attention to the saleslady.

"We'd like two more of this style… probably in plain white and mint green. Then… get us one more of that sun dress with floral designs. Lastly, two more pairs of those shorts with sleeveless blouse using light shades. Put it all in here along with all the ones we selected earlier." The Perfect Soldier requested as he handed her a black card.

"Understood, Mr. Yuy. But are you sure you don't want to see her try the rest of the outfits?"

"N-no… we both know they fit her well." The brown haired boy replied before turning to her.

"I'll be… just waiting by the counter, Belldandy. You did good… uh… yes, you did well." Heero said with a flustered look.

She didn't know why or how but the lovely goddess found herself smiling warmly at the usually stoic young man's retreating form.

* * *

"T-this is hard… Yuy-san. My older sister wears something similar to this… shoes you call _heels_… but I never knew till I tried it that this truly requires effort."

"My apologies for demanding something like this to you, Belldandy. But these shoes are paired with the formal or business skirts we got earlier."

"Oh… don't worry, Yuy-san, I will do my best to get accustomed with these… heels." She gently replied.

Right now, they were inside what Heero refers to as a "shoe store". As the name goes, the stall specializes in all kinds of shoes available for women. They went inside the shop right after concluding their shopping spree inside the women's clothing boutique. The Perfect Soldier already got her one pair of leather shoes with mid heels which she'll be using in tandem with the business slacks. As of the moment, Heero is assisting her with the black high heels she'll need for the business skirts.

Slowly, Belldandy stood up from the couch and attempted to walk with the shoes.

She completed the first step uneasily and was about to take the next one when her right foot wobbled causing her to fall sideways.

'_Eeekkk!'_

The lovely goddess expected to hit the floor but instead she was caught by the alert and strong arms of none other than the young man she was bounded by a contract with.

"I'm here, don't worry. Just… just take it easy, Belldandy." Heero attentively told her as he held her in his arms.

'_Heero… san…'_

His face… was so close.

She could… feel his warm breath next to her.

His body… was pressed with hers.

She could… melt while encased in his arms.

His eyes… held hers in a powerful gaze.

She could… sense her heart skip its normal beating.

What was happening?

These moments no matter how fleeting they were seemed to have lasted a lifetime for her.

He didn't say anything… he just looked at her and held her safely in his arms.

She couldn't say anything… she was but a willing hostage to these weird and foreign sensations coursing through her body.

What was she feeling?

Did time really stop?

She felt her cheeks were burning… heat… prickling through her skin.

She was in his arms, he was supporting her weight.

She blinked repeatedly… innocently… while trying hard to comprehend their situation.

It was akin to the feeling of drowning… it was… delightfully suffocating in good sense.

'_Belldandy… this is new… this is something… new…'_ Her thoughts raced just before Heero finally raised her upright.

"Don't worry, I am with you… we will have the time to practice this, Belldandy." He gently said with his Prussian eyes averting their gaze away from her.

"Y-yuy-san… o-of course."

"Miss, we will try the flats and sneakers she picked earlier but we'll also take this." Heero told the saleswoman, gesturing at the high heels.

"Yes, Mr. Yuy and here are the designs you requested." The young lady answered while handing him a pair of shoe boxes.

Heero gingerly led her back to the couch before kneeling in front then carefully removing the heels off her feet.

'_O-oh my…'_

"Does it hurt?" He asked while gently massaging her soles.

"A bit… probably when I twisted my foot earlier to maintain my balance…" Belldandy timidly responded as she felt her face turn deep red from getting flustered due to their earlier situation.

"You heal quickly, but we'll need to rest first so I can take care of you… don't worry." The brown haired young man told her.

"Thank you, Yuy-san."

"No… this is again, my fault… I'm demanding a lot from you in the short span we've known each other." He apologized while fitting a beige flat shoe on her uninjured foot.

She wanted to… tell him not to blame himself and it was alright.

But she could not.

She was already having difficulty in discerning her emotions and composing her thoughts to all the new experiences they were having together.

Belldandy only nodded and smiled slightly at him.

"It… fits you like a glove." Heero observed, taking a moment to further examine the flat shoe.

'_I… I like it too.'_

The Perfect Soldier carefully settled her foot down before going back to the one he was massaging previously.

She was surprised as he resumed massaging her heel and the soles of her injured foot.

"Good thing it's not sore. We can apply some ointment later if the pain persists." He noted.

The lovely goddess remained silent, discreetly stealing glances on him as he continued flexing her foot.

Her foot was already good… for some strange reason she still wanted to relish the current sensation that Heero had inexplicably evoked from her.

What was it?

Only thing she could say was that… it felt good.

But she was a goddess… she could never lie if asked.

When confronted with the truth… she was compelled to provide it accurately.

Fortunately for her, Heero was never the type to ask a lot of questions or demand a plethora of answers.

Her heart was beating furiously while her chest was drawing long breaths as Heero continued to massage her foot with soothing care.

Belldandy knew she was blushing feverishly from his actions… but she dared not do anything.

It's not that she couldn't… it's more of… she wouldn't.

* * *

Mac Grathz was a popular burger chain. It has over a thousand stores located not only in Earth Sphere but also in every major Colony. The Perfect Soldier had decided this would be their last stop for the day out of concern on her injury earlier. Though Belldandy had already informed him time and again that she was feeling ok now, Heero did not want to take any more chances. She knew that he did this out of worry with everything they just went through. The experiences she was exposed on this day had been different from what she was accustomed with and were too much for her to process in just one go.

The brown haired boy ordered a pair of big burger sets for both of them. It comprised of a double patty burger with bacon, mushrooms and melted cheese, a large serving of fries and a tall cup of soda. It had been… difficult again for both of them as they had to choose a table first before leaving all twelve bags that contained the clothes and shoes Heero had bought for her then going back to the counter to place their order.

She was once again… amazed at the establishment. The restaurant was also housed inside the mall but compared to the clothes shop and the shoe store - it had a lot of customers. She surmised that it was probably due to the exclusivity and prestige of the stores they went in earlier when compared to where they are now. The restaurant had a more relaxed and friendlier atmosphere. The golden haired beauty noted that the patrons were also much more diverse, ranging from groups of the same gender, pairs of the opposite sex and families with children.

Belldandy was in such observation when Heero started a conversation.

"I… I know, this may not be something you're used to… eat… up in the Heavens, but base from the breakfast I brought and you consumed earlier in the morning… goddesses also need nourishment like food to get by, right?"

"Oh… y-yes… you're right. I'm just really astounded with everything I'm seeing and experiencing right now. I'm sorry if I gave off the impression that I don't like the food. Honestly, I'm quite curious to try it." She replied before adding, "What are those plump things stuffed inside the bread with mushrooms and the sauce it's covered with?"

"Ah, those are burger patties, made from beef while the long strings inside the paper pouch are evenly sliced potatoes. The liquid inside the tall paper cup is carbonated beverage." Heero explained.

"I see." Belldandy responded before clasping both hands in front of her.

"What… are you… doing?" The Perfect Soldier inquired, curiosity plainly written in his cobalt eyes.

"Oh… I'm thanking the Almighty for the blessings in front of us."

"Of… course." He meekly said after putting down his burger and joining her in prayer.

"Almighty Father… thank you for the food in front of us and all the things we experienced together this day. Bless us and take care of us for the rest of the day." She entreated before opening her eyes and smiling at him.

He nodded subtly in return and began eating his meal.

'_So… what should I try first? I think… I'll give the potatoes a taste first.'_ Belldandy thought as she pulled out a long strand of fries from its paper pouch then placing it inside her mouth.

The French fries were cooked just right, at least from her perspective, she was able to taste the hint of salt sprinkled on its surface while the potatoes were crunchy on the outside but soft from the inside.

'_Oh… I like it… its good!'_

She took another one.

'_Yes! It tastes really good!'_

Then another and another.

'_I should learn how to cook this delectable meal… I'll ask Heero-san later…'_

She was greatly enjoying the food called "French Fries" when her fingers came up empty after digging inside the paper pouch.

It was only then that Belldandy realized… she had already consumed all of her fries.

"Do you want some more? I'll get another for you?" Heero offered, looking gently at her.

'_Ohh… this is… a bit… embarrassing… he'll think I'm a glutton of a goddess…'_

"Ah… there's no need… I'm ok... I just… I never knew it tasted that good. Please excuse my behavior, Yuy-san." She excused while waving her hand lightly at him.

"Come on, it's ok… I put you into so much trouble today… it's the least I can do." Heero answered.

How could she refuse him? It was a kind gesture… and she also wanted to eat a few more fries.

Together, they went back to the counter, Heero ordered another large pouch for her and two more big servings for them to take home later.

"We'll have to do the groceries tomorrow… are you ok with having fries and burger again for the evening?"

"Oh… anything is fine with me, Yuy-san. I… I have yet to taste the food you call burger though."

"Please, Belldandy, try it… alongside the fries." The brown haired young man recommended.

"Ok." She answered while smiling at him.

The burger was… big, daunting even by her standards.

Belldandy opened her mouth wide and tentatively chomped on her food. Her powder blue eyes widened in disbelief the moment her taste buds were coated by the mixture of melted cheese, mushrooms, bacon and the beef patties. Her tongue and mouth was blanketed by a rich and palatable taste that left her craving for more.

However, she decided to compose herself first and avoid a repeat of her earlier incident with the fries.

"It tastes delicious, Yuy-san. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Think nothing of it, Belldandy." Heero responded before resuming with his food.

"Yes." The golden haired beauty confirmed while smiling softly.

* * *

The double patty burger with melted cheese, bacon and mushrooms was an entirely new experience for her. Its rich flavor exploded inside her mouth the instant she took her first bite. It was utterly different from the food usually prepared in the heavens. Following Heero's queue, she alternated eating the burger and her second serving of French fries. Feeling the need to push down the food she was consuming the lovely goddess took a sip of the drink Heero calls "soda".

The carbonated drink left a lasting flavor as it trailed down her throat.

However… as a goddess… its effect was different for Belldandy.

The sparkling drink tasted good. No doubt about it… but for her…

"Hic!" The golden haired beauty gently gulped.

Instinctively, she quickly covered her lips.

'_Ohh… I've been embarrassing myself in front of Heero-san too many times already…'_

She smiled nervously at him before taking another swig on the soft drink.

One… Two… Three… Four… Five… or was it six?

The lovely goddess guzzled the soda with apparent ease till she contentedly settled the tall paper cup on the table.

'_W-why… does… everything… seem… to move… too fast?'_ She wondered as her eyes scanned their immediate vicinity.

Her world… seemed to be spinning slowly while the ground looks similar to the waves ascending and descending from the seashore.

'_Eh… what's happening?'_

"Belldandy? Are you ok?" The former Gundam Pilot curiously inquired.

"Oh… I'm fine… I… do feel a bit dizzy… though."

"You must be tired after everything we did inside the mall, try drinking more soda to at least replenish the liquid you've expanded earlier."

"That's a good idea, Yuy-san. Thank you." She agreed before taking a couple more gulps on her drink.

'_Whoa… this is not good…'_ Belldandy mused after sensing that her dizziness got even worse.

She opted to remain silent and contented herself to observe her surroundings when Heero continued their conversation.

"Belldandy… thank you for coming with me today. I know I'm asking a lot but this is the only thing I can think of while the Ultimate Force delimits our movement."

The golden haired beauty switched her gaze to him and smiled in a mellow way.

'_Well… now… if you can look past his stoic demeanor and daunting personality Heero-san is a good-looking young man. No… that's an understatement… he's a handsome guy.'_

"Oh don't think about it. A goddess places her duty above everything else! We're bounded by a contract! We have to play our parts till we accomplish your wish!" She answered excitedly.

'_I'm being too giddy… well… what can I say? I'm feeling light and good right now… no matter how strange it is… but I'm far too happy for no apparent reason.'_

Again, she smiled at him while carefully observing his features.

"You know… I really like your hair… its thick mess and its color… chocolate brown!"

"B-Belldandy?" Heero anxiously blurted.

"Haven't you noticed? The salesladies inside the shops we visited… all of them were keenly gazing at you! I think I'm really lucky the Ultimate Force had us locked with each other for no more than ten feet!"

'_Wow… I'm really honest right now! Or… may be too honest than I normally am…'_

"Are… are you… really ok, Belldandy?"

"Oh, I'm fine… never the better, Yuy-san!" She gamely replied before chugging down what little remains of her soda.

'_Whoa… everything's… spinning badly out of control now… and my reaction time is getting horrible…'_ Belldandy mused as she continued to survey her surroundings.

Everything looked glassy and time seemed to have slowed down considerably.

"Hic…" Belldandy unconsciously gulped once again.

The movement from the rowdy group of guys on the right corner table… the couple with two kids situated near the window…. and the lively trio of teenage girls to their left… everything appeared to be in slow motion.

'_T-the… soda… it must have gotten me… tipsy… or rather… drunk…'_ She discerned.

"You know… I experienced a lot today… how things work here on Earth. The unique clothes… and nice shoes… eating… French… fries…" The lovely goddess struggled to say before everything came crashing down on her.

Belldandy thought her eyesight was like that of a television... one which has been turned off as everything else was sucked into oblivion.

The last thing she saw was Heero alertly rushing to her side before the entirety of her vision was snuffed out.

* * *

By all accounts, Heero Yuy is the epitome of a warrior.

He is a highly trained war specialist.

He is experienced in all theaters of war, knowledgeable in many forms of combat.

After all, he is considered as the Perfect Soldier.

Right now… the brown haired boy is using such skills and training on a rather… different matter.

It was entirely a new experience for him.

He held 6 shop bags filled with shoes and clothes on each hand which amounts to twelve in total.

That by itself was already completely out of character for him. He never carried shopping bags for anyone.

Lastly… he had a goddess, dead drunk on his back.

Belldandy was passed out and had been riding him piggyback since they left the burger joint.

'_I need to keep in mind that… goddesses get smashed when they drink soda…'_

Unfortunate for him, they still had a long way to go from where his car was parked.

They had been accorded either a funny look or a suspicious glare from everyone they passed while en route there.

He was carrying an out cold woman on his back in broad daylight after all.

"Hnngggnnnh…" He heard Belldandy softly grumble.

"Don't worry… we're on the way to the parking lot." Heero assured the golden haired beauty.

"Heero… I'm… s-sorry… I still feel… woozy after drinking… that soda…"

"It's ok… both us didn't know that goddesses and carbonated drinks don't match well"

"I… I must have been too troublesome for you… getting stuck with a… goddess like me…" She tried to tell him.

"No, it's not your fault, ok?"

"I'll… I'll make it up with you… together… we'll make you a person… a person who enjoys life…"

"Thank you, Belldandy."

"Together… we shall… find… ways to make you… enjoy… living…"

'_She's… becoming too talkative… probably because she's drunk with soft drinks…'_

"You… know…" Belldandy trailed as they continued on their way to the parking lot.

"I… had so much fun today… I'll never forget… the experience you imparted to me…"

"It's nothing, Belldandy, you just… rest on my back, ok?"

"I like… going to the shoe store and clothes shop with you… I… I felt… special…"

"You're one special woman… or goddess… that is, Belldandy." Heero assured the drunken young lady at his back.

"You… you bought me… a lot of things… you… you… even massaged my foot…"

'_Belldandy…'_

"I… I like the… way… you… hold my feet… your hands are… soothing… healing…" The powder eyed goddess admitted.

"You were hurt… I just did what anyone in my position would have done." He said in an attempt to downplay his actions.

"We… goddesses… we are… not… allowed to… lie… but I can't… bring myself… to stop you… I like… the way you massage my foot… that's why… I just… kept… silent…" Bellldandy disclosed in her stupor.

"Please… don't feel indebted to it. I wanted to help you get well."

'_Finally, we're here.'_

"Don't worry… I promise… I… won't leave you… even if Yggdrasil deems that the contract is finished… I'll make sure you… won't have any regrets… about living… ok?"

"If… If you say so, Belldandy." Heero replied before opening the car door after putting down the shop bags on the ground.

"Ok… we're here… I'll have to get you off my back first so I could settle you inside the car."

"Hmm…" He heard her grumble.

Heero kneeled slowly on the parking lot's floor as Belldandy carefully planted both feet on the car park's surface. He swiftly stood up and moved in front of her as the lovely goddess still had a lot of difficulty in maintaining her balance. He gently held her on one shoulder while wiping away the sweat off her face with his handkerchief. He proceeded to brush aside the stray strands of golden brown hair that landed near her powder blue eyes.

"Ohhmppfft…" Belldandy suddenly slurred.

'_Uh… oh…'_

It was as he expected because soon after that the lovely goddess vomited.

"Bllaarrrgggkkkhhh!"

'_Damn…'_

Right on target… right at the center of his chest… Belldandy poured out everything she had yet to digest.

The French Fries.

The double beef patty with mushrooms, bacon and melted cheese burger.

Only thing Heero could do was sigh and run his hands smoothly on her back as she gagged the food out of her stomach.

'_Belldandy… a goddess… first class…'_ He thought while shaking his head sideways.

* * *

_**Present Day, A.C. 203**_

Mariestella had just ordered a double patty bacon, mushrooms and melted cheese burger along with a large serving of fries and soda. She decided to settle in one of the two-seater tables located near the store front that had a nice view of the main avenue. The restaurant or rather, food chain along with the food that was served… held a special place in her heart.

She smiled to herself before picking up and eating a long thick stand of French fries.

'_French fries… and double patty burgers… they always remind me of that time. They became my favorite when I first arrived here. But most importantly… each time I go here and eat them… I'm always reminded of you.' _

The lovely woman took a small bite at her burger.

She shook her head slightly after using a palm to cover the fond smirk appearing from her lips.

'_It was so… embarrassing… I've made a fool of myself in front of you during our first day together.'_

Barring aside her clumsiness in handling the situations she was foreign with… Mariestella had always reminisced of that first day with nothing but fondness. His subtle reactions on each piece of clothing she tried, him paying for all of their purchases, his massaging of her injured foot inside the shoe store and of course… him on the receiving end of her spewing incident at the parking lot.

'_Even after we arrived home that evening… I didn't stop causing you a lot of trouble… I'm really troublesome back then…'_

Mariestella took a bite at her burger, savoring its rich taste before taking a sip at the tall soda paper cup.

'_How I wish… we could go back to those days…'_

The lovely woman smiled lightly as she transferred her gaze at the streets just outside the burger joint.

* * *

To say that, "he stinks big time" was one way of placing an accurate description on his current state.

"Heero… let's drink... more soda…" Belldandy grumbled from his bed.

He exhaled a long drawn breath before taking off his dark navy shirt that had been soaked with her vomit earlier. They managed to get home safely despite his distress and bad mood that resulted from Belldandy's spewing incident at the car park. Still, Heero decided to be patient and sympathetic in consideration of the lovely goddess' familiarity with matters that involve human interaction and daily living conditions.

After he laid her down on his bed, he went to the comfort room adjoining his bedroom.

'_Better wash the shirt with some soap… to at least remove some stench… I'll just clean it tomorrow using the washing machine... can't be further than ten feet away from Belldandy.'_

He was in the process of cleaning his shirt with a regular soap when the thought hit him.

'_Wait a sec…'_

He was inside the bathroom.

She was on the bed at the adjoining room.

'_Did… she… damn… better… take a look…'_

The distance between both areas was around fifteen feet.

'_What's she doing right now…?'_

The Perfect Soldier carefully peered from the door and was reassured to see that Belldandy was sleeping comfortably on his bed.

He breathed a sigh of relief before once again making a quick estimation of the space between them.

'_Hnn…' _He grunted while moving around the bed towards the other side of the door leading to his living room.

He felt the invisible barrier hamper any further advance.

The brown haired young man gently knocked at the unseen wall, a sound similar to glass being tapped on originated from the field.

'_It seems… we've been granted additional moving space.'_

He decided to stop testing their maximum allowable gap from one another and instead went back inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Heero was all tidy and refreshed when he returned from to the bedroom. He was holding a hand towel soaked in some water and soap with the intent of cleaning up the drunken young woman on top of his bed. First he decided to change into a sleeveless shirt and boxer shorts before proceeding with what could be… another tough task at hand.

Gently, he began cleaning Belldandy's face, with the intent of removing the residue from her vomit that even got stuck on her disheveled hair.

'_Her face… whether she's asleep or not… is so stunning.'_

Soon as he finished, the Perfect Soldier debated if he'll change her clothes but decided against out of respect to the lovely goddess and their similar incident during the previous evening. Just as he was about to go back to the bathroom to return the hand towel, Belldandy spoke to him.

"Heero… it's… h-hot… in here…"

'_I guess… that leaves… me… no other… option…'_

Once again, same as he did the other night, he took an oversized shirt from his closet and began the process of removing her clothes.

Of course he turned off the lights inside the bedroom and only lit his small bed lamp in respect to the golden haired beauty's privacy.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

'_Damn… I'll… never… ever… get used to this…'_

He first took off her upper garments which were comprised of a buttoned checkered boyfriend's shirt and white camisole.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

'_Ok… no need to remove her undergarments…'_

He then proceeded to remove her skinny jeans.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

'_Lucky for us… that commercial we watched on the TV while choosing her clothes was an advertisement for jeans.'_

Despite coming out fresh from a shower… he was again sweating profusely.

His hands were still shaking.

He gulped repeatedly to clear his throat from an invisible lump that had seemingly formed due to his own inexplicable nervousness of the situation.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Soon as he was able to remove the skinny jeans from her long and silky legs, Heero quickly clothed her with the oversized shirt. He decided to just clean her arms and hands with a fresh face towel soak in warm water and soap.

'_Why do we always end up in such a predicament… Belldandy?'_

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Finally he was done.

Heero heaved a long exhale while wiping the sweat of his brows.

'_Ok… mission… complete…'_

The Gundam Pilot took out a thick comforter and an extra pillow from his closet before laying them down on his bedroom's carpeted surface.

'_This was... one… very long… and eventful day…'_

He was about to close his eyes and call it a night when he heard Belldandy softly utter.

"I've… been… nothing… but a burden… Heero…"

'_Drunken into a stupor… is she talking in her sleep?'_

The cobalt eyed young man initially opted to just ignore and let the lovely goddess rest but instead he found himself replying to her.

"No Belldandy, we're… bonded together by a contract, if you'll do everything in your power to help me, then the least I could do is ensure everything in my capacity to take care of you… while you're here."

"I'm… sorry… for my… ineptness…"

"You'll get used to your situation here Belldandy. I will… help you. I promise… now, get… some sleep." He guaranteed her.

"I'm… glad… to have… you as… my first assignment…" She softly mumbled.

"I am grateful as well, Belldandy."

"You're a… good… and honest… young man, Heero. I… deeply hope… and… pray we'll find your reason or purpose of living."

"And you're a kind and dedicated goddess, Belldandy. Together… we will find that purpose… I will return you back to where you belong so you can help more… deserving people."

"Mmm…"

"So, take a rest now. Good night."

"Yes…" She lightly uttered before drifting into sleep.

It didn't take him long to follow her as he closed his eyes and succumbing from what was a tiring yet very memorable day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, Chapter 01 was their first meeting while Chapter 02 showcased their first day and time inside the mall together. We couldn't consider it as a date yet, since Heero is treating Belldandy as his employee aside from their bond as granter and grantee. The events of the second chapter all occur within the span of one day as our main characters begin to get to know each other.

Lies vs. Truths – I placed emphasis on this subject as goddesses avoid (with a few exceptions like Urd) making or stating lies. Here we could see Belldandy keeping her silence in order to evade the matter when she is pressed to provide an answer.

Ultimate Force – I decided to use the invisible barrier as a major component in keeping Belldandy and Heero close to each other. Thus the need for Heero to come up with Belldandy's cover as his personal assistant and housemaid since they need to be next to one another due to space constraints presented by this delimiting field. The chapter showed just the surface of the many challenges they will face in maintaining a fix distance with one another which will eventually expand as we progress further with the story.

Soda/Carbonated Drinks – Well, we all know that alcoholic beverages doesn't have any effect on goddesses but Belldandy exhibits a rather unnatural reaction, which is getting dead drunk after unknowingly sipping soda on her first time.

To all the readers - Thank you for the support, interest and reviews that the story has so far generated. You could check my profile for updates on the next chapter as I regularly post the progress of the succeeding release.

In response to some of the guest review questions: there's a reason why she's using Mariestella as her name now. As for the other Norns or goddesses – we'll find out soon on the next installments of Kimi no Kioku!

Please don't forget to review! – EZ23

* * *

To say that she was irritated would be one of the biggest understatements on how she was feeling right now.

She was deeply concerned and truly agitated.

She wanted to do something… but the situation was out of her control.

But most of all she was utterly worried.

Angrily, she huffed and stomped on her way to their office, the Systems Administration Command Center.

Her purple eyes held every intention to kill or rather strangle to death whoever was responsible for the predicament she was currently struggling to grasp.

She swung the door open without any care and entered the office peevishly.

Mervina, the Senior Administrator looked at her nervously as she placed both hands on her waist while glaring at every occupant of the room.

"Any updates?"

The Senior Systems Administrator softly sighed and morosely shook her head sideways.

"I know, I've been asking this every day… every single day I come to our office for goodness sake. But you must understand where I'm coming from!"

"Please, have more patience… we've been doing everything that we can." Mervina replied in an attempt to somehow appease her.

"I know! And it only makes me all the more frustrated of our own inability to find her!" She furiously stated.

"It is really hard… but please, calm down, you're well aware that we've committed all our resources into tracking her." Leonora, the Chief Administrator explained while meeting her gaze.

"I know… but you can't blame me for feeling like this! Try putting yourselves in my shoes! I'm worried about my sister!" She seethed at Leonora and Mervina.

She was definitely in a foul mood.

She had every right to be.

"Belldandy's been missing for a month already! Ygdrassil has been unable to locate her!" Urd heatedly said while feeling her knuckles shaking with anger.

* * *

**Next on Kimi no Kioku:**

_The early days I started to know you... the person you were._

_I was definitely scared… I was utterly frightened._

_Why would the System choose someone who has so little regard of life?_

_Your reasons and intentions… they are truly perplexing for me to comprehend._

_Yet still… eventually… I came to love you like no other._

* * *

Thanks for the patronage! Don't forget to review! – EZ23


End file.
